La prochaine fois
by AsterRealm
Summary: Recueil - Il y a beaucoup de choses, au fond de ses rêves, beaucoup d'images qu'il ne comprend pas. Plus grand chose, au réveil. Des monstres aux yeux jaunes. Une terre désolée. Une éclaireuse au creux de sa paume. Et puis, il y a l'autre garçon. Qu'il a peut-être déjà rencontré, ou peut-être pas. VanVen / Basé sur KHBBS. 9 - Sunset Horizon - COMPLETE
1. The Promised Beginning

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort (my fave)

 **Pairing** : VanVen yooo

Salut ! Ici **Crimson-** JeN'écrisJamaisDeCanon **-Realm** pour un nouveau recueil d'OS qui, pour une fois, est déjà terminé avant même d'avoir été publié ! Si si, je vous jure. Je l'ai écrit À L'AVANCE. Et il est fini. Ô, joie.

Pour info, il s'agit donc de 9 one-shots plutôt courts en **canon** , pour une fois, se déroulant avant, pendant et après BBS. VanVen, on va pas faire semblant de croire que non, lol. Ce premier OS est le plus long de tous. Les autres tournent autour des 1000 à 2000 mots. Publiés les lundi et jeudi, parce que je déteste traîner dans la publication mais que j'ai pas envie de tout faire en même temps. Lul. Puis comme ça j'aurai au moins un truc pour le VanVen day :D. On va dire que c'est un calendrier de l'avent du VanVen qui continue après la date clé, oups.

Pas de VanVen pour ce premier OS vu que Vanitas n'existe pas (trololo).

Merci à **Jaymey** (oui c'est ton pseudo désormais tg) et à **Rosalie24** pour le proofreading :3.

* * *

 _The promised beginning_

Il faisait toujours nuit noire quand Ventus se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Étendu dans son lit, il resta immobile et attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment enfin, que les ombres autour de son lit s'estompent pour ne laisser derrière elles que les quelques objets du quotidien étalés dans sa chambre. _J'ai peur_ , pensa-t-il dans l'intimité de son esprit, mais il avait appris depuis bien longtemps que les mots finissaient par se perdre quand on les prononçait dans le noir, aussi garda-t-il les lèvres fermées.

Il respira lentement. Le souvenir de son rêve s'effaça, ne laissant derrière ses paupières que de vagues images informes et grises.

Il sécha la sueur qui coulait sur son front à l'aide de sa couverture, se retourna et s'endormit.

Il ne rêva plus.

 _xxxxx_

— Quel âge as-tu ? lui avait demandé la femme chez qui il avait trouvé refuge.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite – en fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment entendue, et le temps qu'il interprète ce bruit de fond comme une question lui étant adressée, elle avait déjà froncé les sourcils et mis les mains sur ses hanches comme si elle s'apprêtait à le gronder. Automatiquement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le visage de l'inconnue s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle s'attendrissait facilement devant les enfants, plus encore devant celui-là ; elle l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Lui vint alors comme une envie de pleurer qu'elle réprima derechef.

Le gamin, lui, ne pleurait pas. Il restait là, hagard, la regardant comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle répéta sa question ; cette fois, il ouvrit la bouche, mais il fallut quelques instants encore pour que sa voix consente à faire une apparition.

— Sept, dit-il, puis il compta sur ses doigts pour vérifier et fronça les sourcils.

— Sept ans ?

— Ou peut-être six ?

Si petit pour son âge, si fragile encore. Elle ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là, sur le pas de sa porte, à attendre Dieu savait quoi. Il n'avait pas de nom, pas de famille, juste un âge et un visage si pâle et maladif qu'elle en avait le cœur brisé.

L'envie lui prit soudain de s'en occuper comme de son propre enfant. Le garder auprès d'elle n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, à bien y réfléchir ; elle ne ferait pas une plus mauvaise mère qu'une autre. Elle ne serait en tout cas pas pire que la mère qu'il n'avait pas. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, qu'elle voyageait trop, qu'elle n'avait pas tellement d'argent et rien de mieux qu'un toit et qu'un peu d'affection à offrir. Qu'arriverait-il, lorsqu'elle devrait partir ? Ses maîtres ne lui permettraient pas de le prendre avec elle. Comme les autres, il disparaîtrait. Un nouvel enfant perdu.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle fit de son mieux pour lui offrir le sourire le plus rassurant dont elle était capable. Ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Le petit, cependant, ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit à son tour.

À cet instant, elle décida qu'il s'appellerait Ventus et que, quoi que ses maîtres puissent en dire, il resterait avec elle pour un long moment encore.

 _xxxxx_

Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide, pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais été sujet au vertige. Et puis, Ignis pouvait se promener sur les bords du clocher sans craindre de faire le grand saut, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Elle était assise, pour l'instant, l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

— À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

— J'ai une surprise pour toi. Une spécialité de cette ville.

Son visage s'éclaira soudain. Il bondit sur ses pieds ; ce faisant, il manqua de déraper mais se fit rattraper juste à temps par sa gardienne qui l'empoigna vivement par le bras.

— Fais un peu attention, Ven, le gronda-t-elle.

Ventus savait très bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il sourit de toute ses dents ; elle soupira.

— Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

— Ven ? Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais eu de surnom. Ce n'était pas que ça le gênait, non. Mais n'était-elle pas celle qui l'avait baptisé ? Pourquoi le raccourcir, dans ce cas ?

— Je trouve ça plus mignon, poursuivit la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Alors, tu la veux, ta surprise ?

— Oui !

Plantées sur un bâtonnet de bois, deux glaces bleues semblèrent sortir de nulle part. Elle lui en tendit une.

— Comment tu fais ? dit Ven, intrigué.

— Quoi ?

— Faire apparaître des trucs.

— C'est un secret, répondit-elle.

Elle mordit dans sa glace à pleines dents. Ventus grimaça. Après un moment, pourtant, il l'imita. C'était si froid que ça lui fit un peu mal aux gencives. Il n'en montra pas signe.

Au moment où la glace toucha sa langue, cependant, il cessa d'y penser. Il lança à sa voisine un regard surpris.

— C'est sucré et salé en même temps ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est quoi ?

— Une glace à l'eau de mer.

— Hein ?

L'expression dégoûtée qui teinta son visage la fit rire.

— C'est juste son nom. Tu aimes ?

Il en prit une nouvelle bouchée pour faire bonne mesure.

— Oui, j'aime bien, répondit-il simplement.

— J'en étais sûre. Quand j'étais petite, mon maître m'a amenée ici. C'était son parfum de glace préféré, et c'est aussi le mien.

— Tu voyageais entre les mondes ?

Elle lui lança un regard stupéfait.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

Il agita les jambes, un peu gêné. Elle put le voir rougir avant de répondre :

— Je t'ai entendu dire ça, une fois. Et j'ai lu un livre.

— Un livre ? Tu as été dans la bibliothèque ?

— Je m'ennuyais un peu. Et puis, j'étais fatigué de courir tout le temps dehors.

— Que diraient mes maîtres s'ils te voyaient comme ça !

— Ils te gronderaient ?

Elle rit.

— Sûrement. Mais ce n'est rien. Ça restera notre secret. Sauf si tu ne sais pas en garder un, évidemment.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Il continua à manger sa glace, heureux de s'être vu confier une tâche d'une telle importance. Il savait garder des secrets. Bon, il n'avait jamais essayé, mais il savait _sûrement_. C'était presque pareil.

— Comment c'est, de voyager entre les mondes ?

Un sourire tranquille étira les lèvres d'Ignis. Elle répondit :

— Intéressant.

Il était content qu'elle accepte de lui en parler. Ragaillardi, il demanda :

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour battre les méchants ?

— Quels méchants ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Personne. Mais si tu voyages entre les mondes, c'est pour les combattre, non ? Les monstres cachés dans le noir.

Elle sourcilla.

— Il n'y a pas de monstres.

— Si, il y en a.

— Ven...

— J'en ai vu. J'en ai vu plein. Ils sont petits, ils ont les yeux tout jaunes et ils...

Il s'interrompit soudain, troublé. Puis il secoua la tête et sourit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors ?

Le brusque changement de sujet la fit tiquer, pourtant elle n'en dit rien. Elle réfléchit.

— J'étudie, dit-elle.

— Tu étudies quoi ?

— Les autres mondes. Leurs coutumes, parfois. Tu as pris le livre dans la grande bibliothèque du Manoir, non ?

Il gonfla les joues mais acquiesça tout de même.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un écrive ces livres, tu vois ? Pour que tout le monde puisse savoir ce qui se passe dans les autres mondes. Les porteurs de Keyblade qui y voyagent se doivent d'être un peu renseignés.

— Les quoi ?

— Ce n'est rien. Les gens comme moi voyagent dans les mondes et y amassent toutes les informations qu'ils peuvent avant que ces gens-là s'y rendent par eux-même.

— Alors tu n'es pas une porteuse de... euh...

— Keyblade. Non.

— Quoi, alors ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Je peux te le dire, mais ça reste entre nous.

Il hocha vivement la tête.

— Je suis une éclaireuse.

— Une éclaireuse ?

— C'est ça !

— Comment ça se fait ?

— De quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Que je sois une éclaireuse ?

— Oui...

— Eh bien, j'ai été recueillie par un vieil éclaireur qui m'a simplement initiée.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air de soudain comprendre. Et moi ?

— Quoi, toi ?

— Je peux voyager entre les mondes, moi aussi ?

Elle lui pinça gentiment la joue.

— Alors monsieur nourrissait des projets secrets !

— Pas du tout !

Son regard démentait aisément ses dires. Elle éclata de rire.

— Je ne peux pas te prendre pour apprenti, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle eût repris son souffle.

— Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas l'air déçu. Juste curieux.

— Je n'ai pas encore passé ma seconde maîtrise. C'est pas avant vingt-cinq ans. Je peux encore attendre un peu.

— Je croyais que tu avais au moins cinquante ans !

Elle le poussa gentiment. Le déséquilibre lui arracha une exclamation.

— J'en ai vingt-deux, insolent petit garnement ! Je n'ai même pas l'âge d'être ta mère !

— L'âge d'être ma grand-mère, ça oui !

— Non mais !

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment encore, puis elle l'aida à se relever.

— Hé, Ven. Tu sais pourquoi le soleil couchant est rouge ?

Il réfléchit.

— Non, avoua-t-il après un moment.

— Parce que, de toutes les couleurs qui forment la lumière, le rouge est celle qui porte le plus loin.

— Et le vert ?

— Le vert ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est quelque chose que mon maître répétait, parfois. Quand on venait s'asseoir ici, à regarder le coucher du soleil.

— Il ne vient plus ?

— Il est très âgé.

— Plus que toi ? se moqua l'enfant.

— Tu me cherches, hein ? Allez, on s'en va.

Ventus descendit les escaliers du clocher de la gare en courant. En quelques secondes, il fut hors de vue.

L'éclaireuse sourit. Elle ouvrit un portail de lumière et s'y glissa pour surgir devant lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire hurler de terreur.

— Bien essayé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Tu triches !

— Les grandes personnes ont le droit de tricher. Mais pour le reste, on va y aller à pied.

Ils parcoururent la ville d'un pas tranquille. Une fois devant le mur qui longeait le circuit du tram, ils s'assurèrent qu'aucun véhicule ni passant ne se situait à proximité. La jeune femme leva alors la main vers les briques et traça des signes dans les airs.

Ventus avait beau essayer de le retenir, il avait l'étrange impression que le signe changeait à chaque fois. Il s'y essaya encore, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de sa gardienne qui termina son geste pour faire apparaître une grande porte au milieu du mur nu. Derrière, il y avait une forêt peu éclairée et plus loin encore une grille grande ouverte.

Ils entrèrent dans le Manoir en saluant les quelques personnes qui travaillaient là. Soudain, la porte du bureau du grand maître s'ouvrit. Ventus attrapa précipitamment la main d'Ignis qui lui caressa gentiment la tête.

— Te voilà, fit l'homme.

Il avait l'air sévère et gardait toujours les mains nouée devant lui. Cette attitude rendait le garçon anxieux. Il évita de le regarder.

— Vous m'attendiez, maître ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Nous avons une invitée.

À ces mots, une femme âgée sortit dans le hall d'entrée. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

— Maître Ixen, murmura l'éclaireuse avec déférence.

Puis elle se pencha vers Ventus.

— Tu vas en haut ? Je reviendrai te chercher quand viendra l'heure de manger.

Un peu intimidé, il acquiesça. Il s'enfuit dans les escaliers pour entrer dans la pièce complètement blanche qui leur servait de chambre.

Il y avait des dessins çà et là, vaines tentatives rapidement avortées quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers son lit, calé dans un coin, et sortit de sous l'oreiller le livre « Cartographie des mondes connus » pour passer le temps. Il s'ennuyait néanmoins ; un peu soucieux, il ouvrit les rideaux d'une blancheur éclatante et regarda au-dehors. Il ne voyait pas grand chose du jardin avant. Les colonnades soutenaient un toit pentu qui lui bouchait la vue. Il retint un soupir.

Enfin, on appela son nom. Il ne se fit pas prier ; il sauta les trois dernières marches pour atterrir directement au rez-de-chaussée avec un sourire fier.

Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il vit que Maître Ixen était encore là, le grand maître et l'éclaireuse avec elle. Il resta interdit.

— Ventus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il interrogea Ignis du regard. Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête.

— Oui, confirma-t-il.

— Approche.

Il n'osa pas refuser. La vieille femme posa une main sur son front.

— Ah, oui.

La façon dont elle avait dit ça lui donna des frissons dans le dos. En un instant, il sut.

 _Elle va vouloir me prendre avec elle. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare !_ pensa-t-il. Il était trop poli pour le dire à haute voix, mais il espérait qu'Ignis entendrait son appel silencieux. Il ne connaissait même pas cette femme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vu et ne voulait certainement pas le savoir.

— Je sens beaucoup de lumière en lui, continua Maître Ixen. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

— Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit Ignis. Il...

— Cet enfant a un grand potentiel, l'interrompit-elle.

— Ven est bien trop jeune pour porter la Keyblade ! protesta sa gardienne.

La vieille femme balaya ses réclamations d'un geste.

— Plus l'élève est jeune, plus il apprend vite. Mais rien n'est encore décidé. Je suis moi-même trop âgée pour prendre de nouveaux apprentis. Mes propres disciples, toutefois, seraient peut-être à même de le former au maniement de la Keyblade.

— Mais...

— Le laisser ici serait du gâchis, reprit Maître Ixen. Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? Le nombre de Maîtres de la Keyblade s'amenuise de jour en jour. Il devient rare de trouver des personnes avec un tel potentiel. Encore que la plupart d'entre eux soient en général trop âgés pour en développer une maîtrise parfaite. Ventus est un diamant brut qui ne demande qu'à être taillé à la hauteur de sa valeur.

Personne ne contesta. Elle hocha lentement la tête, heureuse d'avoir été comprise.

— Je contacterai mes élèves, dit-elle. Rien de tout cela ne se fera sans votre accord, bien entendu. Réfléchissez-y.

Elle se tourna vers Ventus et lui sourit.

— L'entraînement qui visera à faire de toi un porteur de la Keyblade ne sera en rien facile, mais je ne connais personne qui l'ait un jour regretté. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul. Mon apprenti, Eraqus, est occupé à former ses propres disciples.

Ventus ne dit rien. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son cœur qui battait la chamade. La vieille femme salua ses hôtes. Enfin, elle s'en alla.

— Réfléchis bien, dit le vieil éclaireur à son apprentie.

Celle-ci serra les poings. Elle n'ajouta rien.

Puis elle attrapa Ventus par la main et ils partirent dans le jardin.

 _xxxxx_

— Où tu vas ?

Ignis croisa les bras derrière la tête.

— Secret, dit-elle.

— Dans un autre monde ?

— Qui sait ?

— Dis-moi lequel !

Elle appuya sur le bout de son nez.

— Tu es un peu trop curieux.

— Mais...

— Je vais à la nécropole. C'est le jour de l'anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

— L'anniversaire de quoi ?

— De la fin de la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Les porteurs de Keyblade s'y réunissent pour célébrer le retour à la paix. Maître Ixen nous a cordialement invités à nous joindre à elle. Comme mon maître s'y refuse, je suis la seule à pouvoir y aller.

Ventus eut une moue déçue.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

— La prochaine fois que tu iras dans un autre monde, je pourrai t'accompagner ?

Elle hésita un instant. Puis :

— Bien sûr, sourit-elle. La prochaine fois.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait disparu dans un portail de lumière.

 _xxxxx_

Elle revint avec le teint hâve. Quand Ventus s'approcha d'elle, elle ne fit rien d'autre que le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre à ses tremblements léger qu'elle pleurait en silence. Y penser lui donna lui-même les larmes aux yeux.

— On ne va pas être séparés, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Puis elle grimpa à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quand Ventus la rejoignit, elle avait les joues sèches. Son regard restait fixé sur le plafond, immobile. Elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit entrer.

— Ah, tu m'as suivie ? Comme d'habitude.

C'était une simple constatation, pas une critique. Il ne dit rien. Comme elle s'asseyait sur son lit, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Tu sais, dit-elle après un moment, Maître Ixen n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

— Je ne veux pas de la Keyblade, murmura-t-il.

— Tu n'en veux pas ? C'est une arme exceptionnelle, tu sais. Avec ça, tu pourras combattre tous les méchants que tu veux.

— Je veux rester avec toi.

— Je sais. Mais c'est une occasion en or. Tu auras un vrai Maître de la Keyblade avec toi. Il pourra t'apprendre des tas de choses.

— Mais je ne...

— Tu pourras voyager entre les mondes, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter. Et quand tu seras assez grand, tu pourras venir me voir. Je viendrai te rendre visite autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Il ne protesta plus. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il était grand, maintenant. Et les grands ne pleuraient pas.

— J'ai rencontré l'ancien disciple de Maître Ixen, là-bas. Maître Eraqus... il a deux élèves, tu sais ? Un garçon et une fille. Tu les aimerais bien, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'as pas envie de te faire de nouveaux amis ?

— Si, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire était si triste qu'il lui fit mal au cœur.

— Alors tout va bien.

— D'accord.

Tout allait bien. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre. Il faisait clair, dehors. Elle inspira profondément.

— J'ai de la famille aux Îles du Destin, déclara-t-elle soudain. C'est un bel endroit. L'océan à perte de vue. Tu as déjà vu la mer, Ven ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. La mer, il ne l'avait pas vue ailleurs que dans les livres. Il n'avait jamais quitté la Cité du Crépuscule.

— C'est magnifique. Il y a du sable partout.

Il renifla un peu. Elle n'en dit rien.

— C'est qui, ta famille ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

— Ah ! Longue histoire. Ma sœur, surtout. Elle va bientôt se marier, je crois. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part. Elle n'a jamais été très enthousiaste à l'idée de parcourir les mondes. On a grandi là-bas, alors elle y est restée.

— Vous saviez ? Pour les autres mondes ?

— Tout le monde le sait, par là-bas. Enfin, il n'y a pas grand monde qui y croit encore. Mais je me disais que c'était...

Elle s'interrompit soudain. Quand elle détacha le regard du jardin, ce fut pour attraper brusquement les épaules de l'enfant.

— Tu restes ici, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus dure qu'à l'ordinaire. Cache-toi s'il le faut. Je reviens tout de suite.

Paniqué, il ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait de lui ; il resta planté là, figé, et elle dut le lui répéter encore avant de pouvoir partir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ventus ne se cacha pas. À la place, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il était à peine assez grand pour y voir correctement ; il l'était toutefois assez pour constater de ses yeux ce qui avait alerté sa gardienne.

De petites bêtes noires aux yeux jaunes allaient et venaient dans le jardin, donnant des coups de griffes aux habitants qui venaient de sortir du Manoir pour constater les dégâts. Soudain submergé par une angoisse telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connue, il se cacha sous le lit, les yeux étroitement fermés.

Il attendit.

Il attendit un long moment.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Ignis essoufflée qui mit un moment avant de le trouver. Sans un mot, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et sortit de la chambre.

Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillèrent. Du Manoir, il ne reconnaissait plus grand chose. Le lustre était tombé au sol et les petites vitrines qui conservaient les maquettes du grand maître étaient brisées par endroit. Un craquement monstrueux résonna dans la salle à sa droite, mais Ignis n'y prit pas garde. Elle continuait son chemin parmi la poussière et les débris sans regarder autour d'elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, elle s'accroupit devant lui et le prit par les épaules.

— Écoute-moi, Ven. J'ai un travail très important à te confier. Très, très important. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, terrifié.

— Bien. Je vais t'amener auprès de Maître Ixen. Tu vas lui répéter un message. Tu es prêt à l'entendre ?

— Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Super, répondit-elle calmement. « Les sans-cœurs ont attaqué le Manoir. Nous avons besoin d'aide d'urgence. » C'est le message. Tu le retiendras ?

D'épaisses volutes noires apparurent non loin d'eux. La prise d'Ignis se resserra.

— Tu le retiendras ? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui... oui.

— Je compte sur toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire. N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Allez, va.

Elle ouvrit un passage dans les airs et l'y poussa sans un mot de plus. Il tenta de se retourner, en vain ; le passage se refermait déjà, et la jeune femme était en train de s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur un point quelque part plus loin.

Ventus eut le temps d'apercevoir un monstre gigantesque dont les yeux jaunes brillaient parmi les ténèbres, puis le Manoir disparut, tout comme la Cité du Crépuscule, le laissant seul au milieu du néant.

 _xxxxx_

Maître Ixen s'en était allée depuis de longues heures déjà. Rongé par l'inquiétude, Ventus ne disait rien. Maître Xehanort, assis en face de lui, le regardait sans sourire. Son Maître aussi avait disparu, pensa Ventus, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pareil, que l'homme n'était pas anxieux parce qu'il connaissait déjà les pouvoirs de son Maître et qu'il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Maître Xehanort n'habitait pas ici. Il était simplement venu à la demande de Maître Ixen pour le surveiller. Pour être honnête, il avait un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant ; son Maître aussi, maintenant que Ventus y pensait, mais il n'y pensa bientôt plus.

Un planeur atterrit dans la cour. Maître Xehanort le lâcha enfin des yeux. Il sortit.

Ventus fut tenté d'écouter leur conversation, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les mots qu'ils prononçaient pour comprendre.

Il partit s'asseoir dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il ne pleura pas.

Les minutes passèrent si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Il se réveilla en entendant les deux adultes discuter à voix basse.

— ...impossible que ce soit un hasard, disait Maître Ixen de sa voix sèche. On a forcément ouvert une brèche quelque part.

— Une expérience qui aurait mal tourné ? proposa Xehanort.

Silence.

— Peut-être, concéda la vieille femme. Mais je n'y crois pas. Quelqu'un a dû les guider jusque-là. Quelqu'un de profondément enfoui dans les ténèbres. Je dois prévenir Maître Yen Sid.

— Et l'enfant ? Que vas-tu faire de lui ?

— Ventus... Eh bien, je suis trop âgée pour prendre un nouvel apprenti. Depuis quand en cherches-tu, Xehanort ? C'est l'occasion rêvée. J'ai vu son cœur ; j'ai rarement vu une lumière si pure se dégager d'un cœur humain. Il fera un puissant porteur. Ignis était prête à le laisser partir, de toute façon.

— Tu me confies sa garde ?

— Tu n'en veux pas ?

Nouveau silence.

— Lui apprendre le maniement de la Keyblade sera un plaisir, dit-il enfin.

— Vraiment ? Tant mieux. C'est réglé, alors. Pas la peine d'en faire une présentation officielle : je l'ai déjà évalué. Cette génération promet d'être meilleure que la précédente. Voilà un moment que nous n'avions plus eu de potentiels porteurs dignes de ce nom.

— Nous verrons. Nous verrons...

Ventus s'endormit à nouveau.

 _xxxxx_

Il faisait toujours nuit noire quand Ventus se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Étendu dans son lit, il resta immobile et attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment enfin, que les ombres autour de son lit s'estompent pour ne laisser derrière elles que les quelques objets du quotidien étalés dans sa chambre. _J'ai peur_ , pensa-t-il dans l'intimité de son esprit, mais il avait appris depuis bien longtemps que les mots finissaient par se perdre quand on les prononçait dans le noir, aussi garda-t-il les lèvres fermées.

Il respira lentement. Le souvenir de son rêve s'effaça, ne laissant derrière ses paupières que de vagues images informes et grises.

Il y avait un monstre gigantesque aux yeux jaunes qui le regardait sans la moindre émotion. Des ombres tout autour de lui, l'encerclant dans un paysage désertique.

Il ne pleura pas. Maître Xehanort détestait le voir pleurer. Les larmes, disait-il, étaient signe de faiblesse, et la faiblesse n'était pas tolérée sous son enseignement. Seuls les petits enfants pleuraient dans leur sommeil. Et Ventus n'était plus un petit enfant.

Il sécha la sueur qui coulait sur son front à l'aide de sa couverture, se retourna et s'endormit.

Il ne rêva plus.

 _xxxxx_

Les années passèrent les unes après les autres. Ignis ne lui rendit pas visite. Ni elle, ni personne.

L'entraînement continua, toujours plus intense, toujours plus difficile. Il ne pleura pas. Il supplia, une fois ; il comprit bien vite qu'il valait mieux garder ses plaintes pour lui.

Xehanort l'avait recueilli, après tout. Il lui apprenait à manier la Keyblade.

La seule arme capable d'éliminer les sans-cœurs.

Il s'entraîna encore et encore.

 _xxxxx_

Enfin, Ventus eut onze ans.

* * *

Ventus eut onze ans ET CE FUT LE DEBUT DE LA FIN thanks BBS.

Oui, c'est plein d'OC, youps. En même temps, pas trop le choix. J'espère que ça vous a pas saoulé, lol, les OC font pas trop l'unanimité, en général. Y en a plus après.

Réutiliser des KH trope c'est ma passion. J'aime bien l'idée que Ven soit originaire de la Cité du Crépuscule, parce que ça me fait feelser sur Roxas. Et je suis perturbée par Roxas disant « il a fallu une force prodigieuse pour faire ça » en regardant la table brisée dans le Manoir Abandonné, donc voilà, explication, yoooo.

PS : je l'ai pas dit, mais Ignis est la tante de Sora qui n'est pas encore né, adieu :D (quoi comment ça j'aime relier n'importe quoi)

Merci pour votre lecture ! Sachez que toute review reçue fait extrêmement plaisir quelle que soit sa taille et son contenu (;)), alors n'ayez pas peur. ❤ À lundi, hihi.


	2. Innocent Times

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort love love (mais y a des trucs cute quand même)

 **Pairing** : R u really askin'

Salut, me revoilà ! :D Pour info, et parce que j'ai oublié de préciser, ce sont des OS mais qui se suivent. Donc. Voilà lol bonne lecture.

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Je suis trop naze j'ai constamment besoin de soutien mdr adieu

Oui les titres des OS sont tous des OST de BBS. :D Merci pour vos revieews, je vous aime et vous illuminez mon existence. ❤

* * *

 _Innocent Times_

— Ven !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé, il en était sûr. Mais il était encore trop tôt, alors pourquoi...

On frappa à sa porte si fort qu'il se précipita hors de sa chambre, encore en pyjama. Dans le couloir, Aqua éclata de rire.

— Alors comme ça on fait la grasse matinée ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Non, je...

Il se figea soudain. Le sourire d'Aqua s'agrandit.

— Il est presque onze heures. Maître Eraqus commence à s'impatienter.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que l'information arrive jusqu'à sa conscience. Puis, il s'écria :

— La sortie en ville !

Il fit volte-face et s'habilla en vitesse sans même vérifier qu'Aqua était partie. Par chance, elle était déjà descendue lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers en refermant sa veste, les cheveux encore ébouriffé et les gestes rendus imprécis par une lourdeur qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

Dehors, il fut rattrapé par Terra qui ne cachait pas son sourire moqueur.

— Tu comptais dormir jusque quand ? Quinze heures ?

— Je ne dormais pas ! protesta-t-il.

Maître Eraqus choisit cet instant précis pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la cour de sa demeure. Ven se mit au garde-à-vous. La perspective de faire un tour en ville, chose qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de faire, le rendait excité comme une puce.

Enfin, Aqua les rejoignit d'un pas tranquille. Elle retint un sourire avant de remettre les cheveux de Ven en place.

— C'était fait exprès, se défendit-il.

— J'en suis sûre, se moqua-t-elle.

Puis, d'un même geste, il frappèrent la pièce d'armure installée sur leur épaule avant de lancer leur Keybalde en l'air. Ils grimpèrent sur leur planeur, prêts à partir.

— Vous êtes bien trop pressés, les sermonna Eraqus.

Ventus baissa les yeux vers son armure flambant neuve. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la porter depuis qu'il l'avait reçue. En fait, Eraqus ne lui en avait fait cadeau que quelques mois plus tôt, et il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour maîtriser son planeur sans faire d'erreurs. Encore qu'il ne l'avait utilisé que dans le ciel aux alentours de la Contrée du Départ ; c'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à voyager plus loin. Il allait de soi qu'il en trépignait d'impatience depuis l'annonce même de leur voyage.

Ils partirent dès qu'Eraqus eut terminé de faire les dernières vérifications de sécurité. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver en ville ; elle n'était guère éloignée de leur lieu de vie et d'entraînement, en fait, en tout cas beaucoup moins que ce à quoi Ven s'était attendu et qu'il avait, il fallait l'avouer, secrètement espéré.

Ils atterrirent un peu à l'écart de l'agglomération. Les habitants connaissaient les activités de Maître Eraqus, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que quelques vagues rumeurs. Eraqus se trouvait être un homme plutôt discret, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un Maître exigeant. Ventus, son disciple depuis deux ans, l'avait bien vite compris.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un centre-ville fleuri et plutôt peuplé. Quelques enfants leur jetèrent des regards curieux. Ils n'y firent pas attention.

Les yeux de Ven, eux, se posaient partout autour de lui. Il était déjà venu ici, une fois, quelques jours après son arrivée. C'était Terra qui le lui avait raconté ; lui et Aqua avaient pensé que « voir d'autres personnes » lui serait peut-être bénéfique, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sut dire si ça avait eu un quelconque effet sur lui. Ven ne se souvenait pas tellement de cette période de sa vie. Dans sa tête, les premières semaines chez Maître Eraqus restaient floues. Il y pensait rarement, mais c'était toujours moins désagréable que le brouillard opaque qui composait sa vie d'avant. De Maître Xehanort, l'homme qui l'avait trouvé, il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir.

La plupart du temps, il évitait d'y réfléchir. Y penser lui donnait d'affreux maux de tête. L'ayant remarqué, Terra et Aqua avaient arrêté de lui poser des questions il y a bien longtemps. Si ça ne leur importait pas, alors Ven n'en avait pas grand chose à faire non plus ; il était parfois préférable pour les choses oubliées de le rester.

C'est ce que disait Maître Eraqus. Il avait rarement tort.

Quelques minutes à peine après leur arrivée, ce dernier ne tarda pas à les abandonner en ville pour vaquer à ses propres occupations.

— Bien, dit Aqua. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

— Manger des glaces ! répondit aussitôt Ven.

Ils étaient passés juste à côté d'un stand un peu plus tôt.

— Tu as de la suite dans les idées, on dirait, rit Aqua.

— Ven a parlé, ajouta Terra. Allons-y.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard amusé.

— Tu as de quoi payer ? dit-elle.

Il fouilla ses poches.

— Mmh... quatre cent cinquante munnies. Et toi ?

— Neuf cents.

— Sérieusement ? Tu ne les dépenses jamais, ou quoi ?

— Bien sûr que si ; la différence, c'est que je les dépense intelligemment.

Ven éclata de rire. Il fouilla ses poches à son tour. Il n'avait pas grand chose.

— J'ai que cent cinquante..., dit-il.

— Juste assez pour une glace ! dit Terra.

Aqua lui tira gentiment les cheveux.

— Voyons. Laisse-lui son argent, imbécile.

Elle prit les munnies dans la main de Terra sans lui demander son avis et partit vers le comptoir pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec trois glaces vanille. Ils flânèrent un peu en ville, leur cornet à la main, jusqu'à ce que Terra se plaigne et les oblige à s'asseoir sur un banc récemment repeint. Lui et Aqua discutaient joyeusement ensemble des récents changements appliqués à leur entraînement. Apparemment, Maître Eraqus avait décidé de passer au niveau supérieur ; il leur restait encore un long chemin à faire pour passer Maître, mais tout à coup le jour où ils en auraient enfin l'occasion leur paraissait plus proche, plus facile à atteindre. Tous deux en étaient enchantés. Quant à Ven, eh bien, il en avait encore pour de longues années s'il voulait un jour arriver à leur niveau. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas. Tant qu'il pouvait rester avec ses amis, tout lui allait.

Aqua et Terra n'étaient d'ailleurs pas seulement des amis. Ils étaient plus que ça ; des meilleurs amis, peut-être et, s'il osait, il irait jusqu'à les qualifier de frère et sœur d'adoption – bien que, de ce qu'il en savait, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de savoir ce qui différenciait les frères et sœurs des meilleurs amis.

En avait-il déjà eu ?

À peine son esprit eut-il effleuré cette question qu'il sentit poindre une migraine du fond de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux. Ses pensées s'estompèrent lentement.

— Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher aussi tard, commenta Aqua.

— Quoi ? Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai juste, euh... mal dormi.

— Des cauchemars ? demanda Terra.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ven déglutit.

— J'en sais rien, répondit-il.

Il ne mentait pas. Il était rare qu'il se souvienne de ses rêves et, quand ça arrivait, il se prenait à penser qu'il préférait ne rien en savoir. Aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement joyeux. Rien d'autre que des visions peuplées de créatures ténébreuses et de paysages désertiques et froids.

Ça, et le manque.

Il tressaillit. Cela n'échappa pas à Aqua.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ven lui sourit.

— Non, tout va bien.

 _Je n'ai pas peur._

Elle parut dubitative. Pour éviter qu'elle ne pose plus de questions, il se leva.

— Je vais me promener, prévint-il.

— Attends, fit Terra, je viens avec...

— Tout seul. Je vais me promener tout seul.

Terra et Aqua échangèrent un regard gêné.

— Maître Eraqus..., commença Aqua, mais Ven lui coupa la parole :

— Il ne nous a pas demandé de rester ensemble, si ? Et puis, je suis sûr que vous avez un tas de trucs à faire. Moi, j'y vais.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

Il lui fit son plus grand sourire, celui qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il voulait faire pencher en sa faveur.

— À tout à l'heure, les salua-t-il en partant.

— Attends ! On se rejoint à quinze heures ici, ça va ?

— Ça va !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ses autres recommandations ; le temps qu'elle les formule, il était déjà loin.

Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucun des deux ne viendrait le rechercher. Connaissant Terra, il se serait dépêché de convaincre Aqua à faire autre chose ; pour une fois qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre, ils n'allaient pas le gâcher à poursuivre un enfant qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Ils lui faisaient confiance, de toute façon. Ven tenait toujours ses promesses. Il viendrait à l'heure du rendez-vous.

Il ne savait pas trop où il était, mais il s'en remettait à son sens de l'orientation. Il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver la place qu'il venait de quitter.

La ville n'était pas très grande, à vrai dire, et il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse appeler ça une ville. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir connu une autre, des années plus tôt, une ville plus grande avec des trains et des...

Le mal de tête le prit encore, si fort qu'il lui fallut s'appuyer sur un mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il _détestait_ ça. Il avait appris, depuis ses deux ans de vie avec Eraqus, à contourner les pensées qui pourraient être d'une façon ou d'une autre reliée au passé qu'il avait oublié, si bien que les douleurs soudaines comme celles-là s'étaient faites de plus en plus rare jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Son souffle s'était fait court sans qu'il l'ait remarqué. Désorienté, il s'adossa au mur.

Tout ça à cause d'un rêve insensé. Si seulement il avait pu au moins y apposer des images, des sons ; mais ne lui vinrent que de vagues émotions désagréable accompagnées de la certitude que creuser ne manquerait pas de le faire tomber dans les pommes, une fois de plus.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour éviter de penser.

Le manque, lui, ne disparut pas. Il était toujours là, à la fois brûlant et glacial, douloureux, quelque part au fond de sa poitrine.

Depuis son réveil. Depuis toujours.

Il pouvait essayer de ne pas y penser. Le manque était là. Il ne s'en irait pas. Il ne s'en irait plus jamais.

Cette certitude le frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Subitement, il se sentit faible.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Depuis quand avait-il aussi mal ?

Quelque chose soufflait : _depuis trop longtemps_.

Quelque chose d'autre, ailleurs, ne soufflait pas. Un gouffre de silence au centre de son être. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il connaissait ce sentiment.

Une panique irrationnelle venue des profondeurs de son âme qui, parfois, l'envahissait au réveil. Le fondement de ses cauchemars. Il tremblait. Il ne tremblait plus.

 _Oublie. Oublie. Oublie. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui. Tu n'avais pas besoin de –_

Puis ce fut comme s'il s'éveillait d'un très long sommeil.

 _N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Tout ira bien._

Tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas peur.

Il se remit à avancer. Les rues étaient assez animées, ici ; ça n'avait rien à voir avec la demeure de Maître Eraqus – _sa_ demeure, désormais – où il faisait plutôt calme, vu le nombre d'habitant qu'on y recensait la majorité du temps. Même les quelques rares invités ponctuels n'égayaient pas vraiment les lieux. Ils étaient là pour apprendre, pas pour jouer.

Ça ne les empêchait bien sûr pas de mettre la pagaille de temps à autres. Quelques jours après son arrivée, Terra et lui s'étaient fait enguirlandés par Aqua pour avoir mis la cuisine à sac ; quand le Maître rentra de voyage, pourtant, ce fut elle qui inventa une histoire à dormir debout sur des chats et des souris qu'Eraqus ne pensa même pas à mettre en doute. Aqua n'était pas du genre à mentir. C'était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour apprendre à tromper ainsi son interlocuteur.

Ce souvenir tira un sourire à Ven. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur une grande horloge qu'on voyait de partout en ville. Il n'était que quatorze heures ; il pouvait se permettre de déambuler encore un moment.

Il s'arrêta devant une joaillerie qui vendait des équipements beaucoup trop chers pour ses maigres moyens. Le vendeur était très gentil. Il resta là un petit moment avant de s'en aller à nouveau à la recherche d'un banc libre.

Il passa près d'un parc fleuri à l'air accueillant et décida de s'y installer pour le temps qu'il lui restait avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Malheureusement, aucun banc libre n'était visible. Il hésita à partir. l'herbe serait peut-être plus verte ailleurs, après tout.

Puis son regard croisa celui d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Il était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, et le dévisageait sans honte.

Quelque chose dans son cœur défaillit. Un avertissement, peut-être. Il n'y prit pas garde.

Il s'approcha du garçon, les mains dans les poches. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air méchant ; ses yeux jaunes – _comme ceux de..._ – offraient un regard morne, ses lèvres ne s'égaillaient d'aucun sourire, mais l'effet général lui donnait un air plus indifférent qu'agressif. Peut-être – ou l'avait-il rêvé ? – ses iris brillaient-ils d'une vague lueur de curiosité, rien de plus.

Intrigué malgré lui, Ven le rejoignit sans le lâcher des yeux. Ce fut l'autre qui brisa le premier le contact. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Mais il _l'avait_ vu

— Salut, dit Ven.

Il lui sourit en espérant que le garçon troquerait son expression pour quelque chose de plus convivial, mais il ne fit que hausser les sourcils.

— Je m'appelle Ventus, se présenta-t-il en parlant plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu peux m'appeler Ven. Tu vis ici ?

L'autre garçon eut un vague sourire mêlé d'un petit quelque chose de désagréable. Ven sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Il mit ça sur le compte du vent qui s'était remis à souffler à coup de petites brises froides.

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua l'inconnu avec une brusquerie qui le surprit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix était grave, pour son âge. Il était peut-être plus vieux que lui, en fin de compte. Ven se sentit rougir.

— Rien, je, euh... tu me regardais, alors, mh...

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison il s'en était approché. Peut-être parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il avait simplement eu envie de communiquer avec quelqu'un de son âge. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'étrange, d'attirant, presque, comme une réminiscence sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas revenir et qui...

Le manque se fit si sensible qu'il en frémit presque. Ça lui rappelait...

— Je ne te regardais pas, dit l'autre.

Il mentait, à l'évidence. Ven décida de ne pas le relever. Il haussa les épaules – sourit plus grand.

— Tu habites ici ? demanda-t-il encore.

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu à sa question lorsqu'il l'avait posée la première fois. Il ne perdait rien à réessayer. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie que ça se termine là. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi – il devait lui parler, c'était aussi simple que ça, lui parler le plus longtemps possible. Lui parler _toujours_.

 _Pourquoi ?_

L'inconnu prit son temps avant de prendre la parole ; on aurait dit qu'il évaluait l'utilité de lui fournir l'information. Enfin, il répondit :

— Non.

— Moi non plus, avoua Ven. Je suis en visite pour la journée. Tu viens souvent ?

— C'est la première fois.

— C'est vrai ?

L'autre refit son étrange sourire.

— Qui sait, dit-il.

— Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois, pour moi. Mon Maître n'habite pas loin d'ici.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui parler de ça mais, étrangement, il s'en fichait. Ça n'avait pas grande importance. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de cette information ?

— Mon Maître ne sait pas que je suis ici.

Ven fronça les sourcils.

— Ton m...

L'autre garçon ricana soudain.

— Tu devrais repartir. Tes amis t'attendent.

— Je... hé, attends !

L'inconnu s'était détaché du tronc et s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille. Stupéfait, Ven le rattrapa au petit trot. L'autre eut l'air irrité de le voir encore là ; il se retourna brusquement et manqua de se le prendre dans la figure, ce qui le fit grimacer.

— Attends, répéta Ven. Tu... je veux dire, je...

 _Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?_

L'inconnu le regarda avec froideur. Ventus prit une inspiration.

— On pourrait devenir amis, dit-il enfin.

Les mots lui avaient échappés, mais c'est en retenant son souffle qu'il attendit sa réponse. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir.

— Je ne crois pas.

Ven fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. L'autre lui tourna le dos. Il hésita un peu.

— La prochaine fois, dit-il d'une voix lente. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Puis il s'éloigna de Ven qui, cette fois, ne le suivit pas.

Le temps d'un infime moment, le manque avait disparu.

* * *

Bbies

Oui, Eraqus est un rapiat et ne donne quasi pas d'argent de poche à ses apprentis. Honteux.

Sur ce, à jeudi ! Merci de votre lecture ! À la prochaine fois (notez la subtile blague) ! Dans le prochain épisode : du angst. YEAAH :D


	3. Unforgettable

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort ;)

 **Pairing** : VanVen tmtc

Voici le troisième OS, qui est aussi le plus court du recueil. Erhm.

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Je suis trop naze j'ai constamment besoin de soutien mdr adieu

Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes cool :3

* * *

 _UNFORGETTABLE_

Solitude et douleur. On n'avait pas besoin de plus que de ces deux mots pour décrire le cours de son existence. Il avait mal et il était seul.

Seul à en mourir.

Il était allongé, face contre terre, depuis ce qui devait être des heures. Il avait du mal à maîtriser cette conscience du temps qui semblait si évidente pour tout le monde – et, par tout le monde, il voulait dire pour _lui_.

Il se refusait à prononcer son nom, même pas dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Un mot tabou. Le pire de tous. Il serra les dents. Son visage mauvais était apparu aussi clair que s'il avait été devant lui. Il _était_ dans sa tête, désormais et pour toujours. Il l'avait su le jour même de sa naissance.

Il n'en s'en échapperait plus jamais.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait eu l'espoir un jour. L'espoir n'avait pas de forme physique ; par conséquent, l'espoir n'existait pas. Pas plus que tout ce qu'il voyait dans son sommeil, tout ce qui faisait chavirer son cœur comme une planche de bois à laquelle il tentait vainement de s'accrocher au milieu d'un océan déchaîné.

Espoir, joie, soulagement, amour.

Il sourit, inspira un peu de poussière. Rit dans le silence mortel de la nécropole.

Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, de toute façon.

Personne, personne, jamais. Et face au seul qui aurait pu le voir comme ça, il ne riait pas : il hurlait.

Il avait mal.

Il pleurait, souvent.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. Les seules émotions qui existaient étaient inutiles. Il le répétait souvent.

Il n'y en avait qu'une, une seule, et elle commençait enfin à prendre racine, à s'enrouler autour de lui, plante empoisonnée qui remplaçait doucement tout ce qui n'avait plus d'importance.

La place vide qu'on avait laissé pour des émotions oubliées.

Et pour chaque rêve un peu de haine s'instillait dans ses veines, pour chaque instant d'insupportable solitude fleurissait une nouvelle colère, pour chaque coup reçu un éclat de rage qui changeait à jamais la surface de son cœur disloqué.

Pourtant, ce ne furent ni la colère ni la haine qui le poussèrent à se soustraire aux ordres de son Maître. C'était quelque chose d'autre, une des émotions qu'il ne détestait pas, faible mais encore existante, ni positive ni négative.

De la curiosité.

De l'envie, aussi.

L'autre monde était coloré et joyeux, plein de citoyens souriants et d'enfants enthousiastes. Terrifiants. Fascinants.

Ça lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur. Ça lui rappelait...

Un goût indéfinissable sur sa langue.

 _C'est sucré et s..._

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il tremblait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il l'avait vécu un nombre de fois suffisant pour savoir ce que ça signifiait. _Elles_ essayaient de sortir.

Les émotions qui existaient physiquement.

Il regrettait d'être venu ici. Mais ça avait été tellement tentant, le temps d'une seconde, tellement essentiel ; il en avait rêvé, cette nuit-là, il s'était senti habité d'une exaltation si débordante qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de céder à ses désirs au réveil, de voir de ses propres yeux ce que l' _autre lui_ voulait tant voir, de ressentir ce qu'il voulait tant ressentir.

Être un peu lui, une fois seulement.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était une erreur. Ça n'avait pas de sens, et ça n'en aurait jamais.

Parce qu'il n'était pas Ventus. Qu'il ne l'était plus.

Il voulut s'enfuir.

Il ne s'enfuit pas.

Un jeune garçon, appuyé contre un mur, gardait la tête entre ses mains.

 _Il a mal_ , murmura une voix au fond de lui. _J'ai mal._

La tentation de le rejoindre était grande. Celle de le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir encore plus. _Ah_ , pensa-t-il, _la haine ; je l'avais oubliée._

Il ne l'oublierait plus. Il recula lentement, partit se cacher au fond d'un cul-de-sac à l'abri des regards.

La haine, la tristesse, la peur, l'envie et le doute. Il les élimina sans même y penser. Qu'importait que la négativité lui revienne, au final ; l'illusion de sa destruction était suffisante à lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits.

Il avança sans destination précise. Il se retrouva dans un parc bruyant aux couleurs trop vives. Trop vifs aussi les deux yeux qui croisèrent les siens quelques minutes plus tard seulement. Il détourna le regard.

Pendant ce qui lui parut l'éternité, il vit un milliard de scénarios invisibles se déployer devant lui.

L'autre allait partir. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il le reconnaîtrait. Il saurait. Il le prendrait par la main et le nettoierait de tous les sentiments amers qui lui tapissaient la bouche. Il le frapperait, lui aussi. Il le rejetterait à tout jamais. Il lui parlerait ou resterait silencieux, il le toucherait ou ne l'approcherait pas, il disparaîtrait devant ses yeux, il le tuerait ou il mourrait, il...

Il lui sourirait.

Il lui souriait.

 _Salut. Je m'appelle Ventus, tu peux m'appeler Ven._

Mais il n'avait jamais aimé ce surnom. Pourquoi raccourcir le nom qu'on lui avait donné quand il n'était encore personne ?

 _Tu peux m'appeler Ven._

Non. Non...

 _Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu habites ici ?_

Son nom à lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de le prononcer. L'autre n'avait pas le droit de l'entendre.

Il ne _voulait_ pas qu'il l'entende. Jamais.

Il aurait préféré que celui qu'il n'était plus l'étouffe ou l'étrangle, qu'il mette fin à l'existence insensée qu'il lui avait imposée par sa faiblesse. Il aurait préféré qu'il le blesse, qu'il attise encore un peu sa haine, qu'il lui donne une excuse, n'importe laquelle, pour qu'il puisse mettre un terme à ce qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Ventus – _Ven_ – lui avait souri.

Quand il retourna sur le champ de bataille abandonné de la nécropole, ce fut pour se recroqueviller au sol au milieu des centaines de nescients qui s'échappaient de son corps sans qu'il ait la force de les retenir.

Ven souriait.

 _On pourrait devenir amis._

Les larmes laissaient un goût salé sur ses lèvres qui s'étiraient lentement.

 _Je ne crois pas._

* * *

Bby :'(

Les OS 2 et 3, 4 et 5, et 6 et 7 sont chaque fois lié l'un à l'autre. (Parce que c'est un PoV Ven, un PoV Vanitas. Oui.)

Merci pour votre lecture :). J'espère que ça vous a plu. À lundi !


	4. Tears of the Light

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : VanVen alleeez

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Je suis trop naze j'ai constamment besoin de soutien mdr adieu

Merci pour vos reviews ! :33 amour sur vous.

* * *

 _Tears of the Light_

 _Douleur et solitude._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, profondément convaincu que, cette fois plus que toutes les autres, il allait mourir. Dehors, c'était encore la nuit. Les étoiles brillaient sans se préoccuper du monde.

Sans se préoccuper de ses cauchemars qui s'enfuyaient déjà.

Il ne faisait pas froid, ici, pourtant Ven frissonnait comme au cœur de l'hiver. Il ne tarda pas à constater qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. _Pas du froid_ , pensa-t-il. _De la peur._

Il ne tarda pas à en avoir confirmation quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Aqua et Terra, tous deux l'air endormis et inquiets. Il passa une main sur sa bouche.

— Tu criais encore, dit Aqua en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Il le savait. Il avait un peu mal à la gorge.

Terra lui frottait le dos en faisant de grands cercles concentriques. D'après lui, ça calmait toutes les douleurs.

— Je faisais un cauchemar, murmura Ven en ramenant ses jambes vers lui. Un cauchemar horrible.

— Tu veux nous le raconter ? dit Terra. Ça aide, parfois.

Il s'en souvenait à peine. La respiration hachée, Ven acquiesça.

— Il y avait... des monstres, dans le noir... et quelqu'un qui pleurait.

Qui gémissait et qui hurlait comme s'il voyait la mort en face. À son tour, il eut envie de pleurer. Il ravala ses larmes en tremblotant.

— Et aussi, poursuivit-il doucement, quelqu'un qui avait... qui m'avait fait...

 _Quoi ?_ demanda sa conscience, mais c'était une question interdite, il le savait. La réponse était enfermée et enterrée si profond qu'on ne la récupérerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas la connaître. Il en mourrait.

Peut-être.

Aqua et Terra échangèrent un regard à la fois désolé et soucieux. Aqua lui caressa les cheveux.

— Tout va bien, dit-elle.

— Dans le noir...

Il sursauta soudain, balayant la pièce du regard de peur d'y trouver une créature tapie dans l'ombre.

— Ce n'est rien, le rassura Terra en lui pressant l'épaule.

— J'ai cru...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il expira longuement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Ça doit être ton imagination, dit Terra.

— Ça arrive quand on a peur, ajouta Aqua. Ne crains rien. On est là, non ?

— Oui...

— Alors il ne t'arrivera rien, renchérit le jeune homme. Tu es protégé par le plus intrépide duo de porteurs de Keyblade de l'univers entier.

— De l'univers ?

— Au moins ça, dit Aqua.

Ils rirent. Ven ne tarda pas à se joindre timidement à eux.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête.

— Oui. C'est grâce à vous. Merci.

— C'est normal, dit Terra. C'est ce que font les amis.

Ven sourit.

— Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? proposa Aqua.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Il acquiesça en silence.

Alors qu'il s'endormait entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, il fut soudain pris d'un vague sentiment de nostalgie, un souvenir oublié qui remontait des profondeurs perdues de son cœur.

La chaleur de quelqu'un qui le serrait dans ses bras, un million d'années plus tôt.

 _xxxxx_

— Ven.

Il se retourna dans son lit, la couverture sur la tête. Terra sourit.

— Allez, debout. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement matinal.

Le garçon se redressa, la bouche pâteuse et l'air ensommeillé. Aqua, qui était assise au bout du lit, déjà habillée, lui fit un grand sourire.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ventus marmonna une vague confirmation. Il se leva mécaniquement et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Aqua se départit de son sourire dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire d'entraînement.

— Il a encore dormi ici, nota-t-elle.

Terra haussa les épaules.

— Il fait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, dit-il en guise d'explication.

— Je sais. Il en faisait beaucoup à son arrivée ici. Mais ça s'était calmé, non ?

— J'en sais rien. Il faut croire que non.

— Ça fait deux ans. Il ne s'est rien passé, dernièrement ?

Terra réfléchit.

— Je ne pense pas. Tu crois que l'entraînement est trop dur pour lui ? On pourrait en parler à Maître Eraqus...

— Je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec ça, répondit Aqua. Et puis, si on le faisait, il nous en voudrait à mort. Tu le connais.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

Terra se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lui et Aqua s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Combien de fois avaient-ils discuté ici, les nuits où ils refusaient d'aller dormir tôt, tous feux éteints pour ne pas subir les remontrances d'Eraqus ?

— Il parle, tu sais, déclara soudain Terra. Dans son sommeil.

Il avait baissé la voix. Aqua partit fermer la porte avant de revenir s'asseoir.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça, reprocha-t-elle.

— Ce n'était pas compréhensible. Il ne le sait pas lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Terra se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait ça, lorsqu'il hésitait à parler, comme si le geste pouvait empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Il finit cependant par céder, l'air troublé.

— Il suppliait quelqu'un, je crois. Des trucs comme : « je ne suis pas assez fort »... Il a l'air d'avoir mal, parfois. Il me fait de la peine quand il est comme ça, tu sais. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

— Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, soupira Aqua. Parce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Avant que Maître Xehanort ne le trouve. On ne sait même pas d'où il vient.

— Cette nuit...

Il s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés. Aqua pencha un peu la tête.

— Cette nuit ?

— Hum... en fait, j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne suis pas très sûr de l'avoir entendu ou rêvé.

— Dis toujours, l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Il s'est réveillé en sursaut. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait. Il n'a même pas répondu. Il a juste dit : « Je me demande comment va l'autre garçon ».

— L'autre garçon ? répéta Aqua.

— J'en sais rien. Il m'a vaguement regardé et s'est rendormi dans la seconde.

— Un de ses amis ?

— Qui sait ? On pourrait le lui demander, mais j'ai peur qu'il...

— Que quoi ? dit Ven qui était entré dans la chambre sans frapper.

Ses aînés se consultèrent du regard. Ven paraissait interloqué.

— Eh bien, commença Terra, tu t'es réveillé, cette nuit, tu t'en souviens ?

Il avait une voix un peu hésitante. Il préférait prendre ses précautions, avec Ven. Ce dernier n'aimait pas trop qu'on aborde les sujets les plus sensibles.

Ven croisa les bras.

— Mmh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

— Tu as parlé de quelqu'un, dit doucement Aqua.

— De quelqu'un ?

— Tu as demandé comment allait « l'autre garçon », reprit Terra. Tu t'en rappelles ?

— Euh... pas vraiment.

Il leur adressa un sourire d'excuses.

— Tu es sûr ? fit Aqua.

Le regard de Ven passa de l'un à l'autre, puis il croisa les mains derrière la tête avec un grand sourire.

— J'ai dû juste rêver, dit-il. Au fait, on n'était pas en retard pour l'entraînement ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Aqua et Terra bondissent hors du lit et s'élancent dans le couloir, suivis par Ven qui riait aux éclats.

Personne ne pensa plus au rêve, ni à l'autre garçon.

Les cauchemars disparurent comme ils étaient apparus.

Dans le silence, la solitude et la douleur.

* * *

 **Inspiré d'un fanart que j'avais vu sur tumblr, lol, lui-même inspiré de la rencontre de Ven avec Blanche-Neige. Si. Oui en fait tout ce recueil n'existe qu'à cause de ça adieu.**

 **À jeudi pour le PoV Vanitaas :D**


	5. Enter the Darkness

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort :B

 **Pairing** : VanVen /o/

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos reviews :3

* * *

 _ENTER THE DARKNESS_

— Je ne veux pas de la Keyblade, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

— Excuse-moi ?

Il se releva tant bien que mal. Ses genoux écorchés saignaient un peu. Il posa une main sur son épaule douloureuse. _Il_ n'y avait pas été de main morte. _Il_ ne se retenait jamais.

— Je n'en veux pas, dit-il encore.

— C'est bien dommage. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix.

— Je...

Maître Xehanort pointa sa Keyblade vers lui. Si son expression n'était pas particulièrement menaçante, Vanitas ne commit pas l'erreur de se méprendre sur ses intentions.

Il sauta en arrière en invoquant son arme. L'homme sourit.

— Bien, dit-il.

Il ne s'embêta même pas à le frapper ; une salve de ténèbres suffit à le remettre à terre.

— Pathétique, commenta le Maître. Tu faiblis, Vanitas.

Ce dernier fonça sur lui avec un hurlement de rage.

— C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Un coup de Keyblade plus tard, Vanitas était étendu face contre terre, la mâchoire serrée et une envie de hurler au bord des lèvres. Il sentit son Maître le retourner de son pied. Il y eut un bref moment d'immobilité durant lequel Vanitas espéra qu'il en avait enfin fini avec lui.

Mais Xehanort n'en avait jamais fini avec personne.

Il pointa sa Keyblade sur son apprenti, s'il pouvait seulement se désigner de la sorte, et lui souleva le menton, un vague dégoût au fond du regard.

— Tu faiblis, répéta-t-il d'une voix posée, presque plus angoissante que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en colère.

Vanitas réprima un tremblement. Il attrapa la Keyblade de la main ; sa paume le brûla immédiatement sous le rire du vieil homme. Il soutint son regard doré – comme le sien – quelques secondes. Puis une douleur terrible lui vrilla l'abdomen, et il comprit.

— Vanitas, Vanitas.

Xehanort appuya un peu plus fort sur sa Keyblade. Quelques nescients apparurent autour d'eux.

— Je te fais peur ? se moqua-t-il.

— Non !

— Ne me mens pas.

Les nescients, de plus en plus nombreux, sifflaient en avertissement. Aucun d'entre eux n'attaqua, cependant ; ils s'agitaient simplement, comme hésitant à s'en prendre à un ennemi aussi puissant, rien d'autre que des animaux dénués de toute volonté propre. Cette constatation tira un sourire à Xehanort. Il appuya encore ; une dizaine d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui tandis qu'une bonne trentaine d'autres apparaissaient à bonne distance, prêts à passer à l'attaque à tout moment.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser son arme pour les éliminer. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des esquisses de ce qu'ils auraient pu être, des exemplaires ratés, des marionnettes sans force qui auraient été incapables de faire des dégâts au plus insignifiant porteur de Keyblade. Ils étaient faibles parce que Vanitas était faible.

Parce qu'il pensait trop.

— Qu'attends-tu ?

Vanitas retint un gémissement de douleur. Il se mordait les lèvres à sang. Par chance, Xehanort était concentré sur les nescients qui, maintenant, s'approchaient avec lenteur. Négligeant la douleur, il s'arracha de l'emprise de la Keyblade de son Maître pour disparaître aussitôt derrière les nescients.

Quelques dizaines d'autres ne tardèrent pas à en grossir les rangs. Xehanort fit disparaître son arme et croisa les mains dans son dos, l'échine courbée dans cette position caractéristique que Vanitas détestait du plus profond de son être.

— Voyons, fit Xehanort. Tu as besoin d'une armée pour pouvoir me faire face ?

Trois écorcheurs l'attaquèrent en même temps. La Keyblade les traversa comme du beurre.

— Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Vanitas ne répondit pas. Il se releva, invoqua sa Keyblade et se mit en position d'attaque. D'autres nescients se lancèrent sur le Maître ; il y fit à peine attention. Une vague de douleur traversa l'apprenti. Il planta sa Keyblade au sol pour ne pas s'effondrer.

— C'est peut-être ce que tu veux ?

Les nescients s'évaporèrent peu à peu. Xehanort les regarda disparaître avec un sourire.

— Voilà qui est mieux. Ils ne fonctionneront que face à des novices. Tu t'en rends compte, non ? Leur faiblesse répugnante. La tienne.

À nouveau, il pointa sa Keyblade vers lui.

— Bats-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Vanitas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La rage accumulée au cours des dernières minutes le transperça en un instant ; il s'élança, prêt à affronter le vieil homme une nouvelle fois mais, alors que ce dernier changeait de position pour l'accueillir, il disparut pour réapparaître au-dessus de sa tête en assénant un puissant coup de Keyblade qui, étonnamment, ne fut paré que de justesse.

— Nouvelle technique, mmh ? Intéressant.

L'élève ne l'écoutait pas. Il enchaînait les coups sans jamais atteindre sa cible, ce qui attisait encore sa haine, au grand plaisir de l'homme qui en profitait pour le provoquer à chaque nouvel échec.

— Je ne suis pas Xehanort, disait-il tandis que Vanitas évitait un coup à la dernière seconde. Je suis Ventus. Tu es en colère ? Tu me hais ?

Vanitas l'attaqua pour toute réponse. Le Maître le récompensa d'un coup dans le dos qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

— Pitoyable. Même Ventus est plus fort que toi. Tu vas le laisser faire ?

L'adolescent poussa un hurlement de rage. À nouveau, il attaqua de front, sans protection ni tactique aucune, un assaut qui se passait de la moindre réflexion.

— Il a volé tout ce que tu avais, continua Xehanort. Un être si faible, et pourtant meilleur que toi. Réclame l'existence qu'il te doit, Vanitas. Les années qu'il t'a arrachées. Viens reprendre l'autre partie de ton cœur. Récupère ton nom !

La volée de coups suivante fut terriblement facile à mettre en déroute. Xehanort repoussa Vanitas jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la pierre du canyon. Il abandonna sa Keyblade pour lui attraper les joue d'une main. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient au point qu'il puisse sentir les dents serrées de son élève à travers sa chair.

— La χ-blade est ta dernière chance de salut, poursuivit-il. Mais tu ne pourras jamais espérer l'atteindre en restant aussi inutilement pathétique. Cultive ta colère, nourris-la ; elle seule pourra te rendre assez fort pour forger celle qui te rendra enfin justice.

Il le défia du regard un moment avant de le lâcher enfin. Vanitas tomba à genoux, le souffle court.

— Ventus ne sera bientôt plus un enfant, dit Xehanort. Méfie-toi du temps qui passe, Vanitas. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, il jouera en ta défaveur.

Enfin, il ouvrit un portail de ténèbres et s'y glissa sans un mot d'adieu. Vanitas ne bougea pas.

Des nescients apparurent autour de lui pour parcourir la plaine aride avec curiosité. Il ne les rappela pas – eux, au moins, restaient silencieux.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, ramena ses jambes à lui et ferma les yeux.

Il rêva de monstres aux yeux jaunes et de chaos. Il rêva d'un manoir en ruine disparaissant dans le brouillard.

Il rêva de l'autre garçon, qui riait avec ses amis, qui mangeait des glaces et s'entraînait dur, qu'on félicitait pour chaque nouvelle victoire, qu'on pardonnait à chaque nouvel échec.

Qui lui avait volé une partie de son cœur. Son nom.

Ventus.

Personne ne vint le consoler lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Personne ne le rassura quant à l'existence des créatures qui vivaient dans l'ombre.

Les nescients allaient et venaient, leurs yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité. La χ-blade. Ven.

Doucement, ses paupières se refermèrent. Il s'endormit.

Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles brillaient sans se préoccuper du monde.

* * *

 **Bonne ambiance**

 **Allez, lundi c'est un petit OS qui se déroule pendant BBS :D PoV Ven, comme d'hab. Merci pour votre lecture ! À plus :3**


	6. Shaded Truth

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort :B

 **Pairing** : VanVen /o/

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos reviews :3

PS : j'entame le VanVen day est-ce que c'est pas beau ça ? Si c'est beau shhhh

* * *

 _Shaded Truth_

La ville était aussi colorée que dans ses souvenirs. Un peu moins de monde, peut-être ; le ciel était grisâtre, prêt à faire pleuvoir sur eux les larmes que Ven ne parvenait pas à sortir alors que la tristesse vrillait son cœur sans discontinuer.

Il avait rêvé, cette nuit. Il avait rêvé comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. Il l'avait oubliée, cette suffocation au réveil, la sueur acide dans ses yeux et, pire que tout, la peur qui prenait son cœur en otage jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie où il était.

Il n'était plus un enfant, maintenant, et il ne restait plus personne pour le rassurer quand ses émotions l'envahissaient au-delà de tout contrôle.

Assis sur un banc, il regardait le ciel en espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions muettes. À côté de lui traînait un paquet de viennoiseries qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'ouvrir. Il n'avait plus besoin d'Aqua et Terra pour payer à sa place, désormais. Il avait suffisamment amassé de munnies sur sa route.

Et Aqua et Terra n'étaient pas là.

Il déglutit. Ça lui fit un peu mal à la gorge.

Que dirait Aqua si elle le savait ici ? Oh, il s'en doutait ; elle le ramènerait jusqu'à la demeure de Maître Eraqus en espérant qu'il y resterait pour les jours à venir, en attendant qu'elle ramène Terra à son tour, en attendant qu'il revienne de lui-même ; pourtant, Terra _avait_ changé et, s'il ne l'avouait pas, Ven savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Pas comme ça.

Il avait parcouru les mondes pour le retrouver, il avait même réussi, pourtant Terra s'en était allé cette fois encore, le laissant derrière avec des mots qu'il voulait rassurants mais qui, au final, n'avaient eu d'autre effet que de le laisser désemparé dans un monde inconnu.

« Quand j'aurai vraiment besoin de toi, je sais que tu seras là », avait-il dit avant de s'envoler il ne savait où. Ça lui avait peut-être remonté le moral sur le moment mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ven commençait à croire que Terra ne lui avait dit ça que pour le garder hors de son chemin, là où il ne le dérangerait plus.

Pour un peu, il aurait pensé qu'on le prenait pour un imbécile.

Mais Ven ne rentrerait pas chez Maître Eraqus, et il ne comptait pas se tenir loin de ses amis, qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire. S'ils ne voulaient plus de lui, grand bien leur fasse. Il faudrait l'attacher pour qu'il cesse de les suivre. Pour qu'il cesse de parcourir les mondes. Il avait aidé, non ? Il avait éliminé les nescients, il avait rendu service, il avait mis le garçon masqué – comment Terra l'avait-il appelé ? – hors d'état de nuire. Il avait fait plus de choses en quelques jours qu'en quatre ans d'apprentissage. Et il était supposé rentrer sagement chez eux ? Non, c'était hors de question.

Il sortit un pain au lait du sac en papier et le mangea sans trop y penser. Il devrait bientôt repartir. Chaque minute de perdue était une minute d'avance pour Terra et Aqua – une minute qu'il finirait par avoir du mal à rattraper. D'autres mondes l'attendaient. Il serra le poing, prêt à faire apparaître son planeur, quand quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés qu'il avait déjà vu autrefois. Quand était-ce ? Deux ans, trois ans plus tôt ? Il lui avait parlé, il s'en souvenait. Qu'avaient-ils dit, encore ? Quel était son nom ?

À peine cette question eut-elle effleuré son esprit que l'inconnu se tourna vers lui. Il parut surpris de le voir puis curieusement agacé. Mais Ven avait dû rêver ; il ne le connaissait même pas.

Comme l'autre s'apprêtait à l'ignorer afin de continuer sa route, il se leva brusquement pour le rattraper. Il ne pouvait plus se tromper ; son nez s'était retroussé et il semblait maintenant horripilé par la présence de Ven qui décida de ne pas s'en faire. Il ne laisserait plus personne fuir devant lui.

— Salut !

Il fit des efforts pour lui offrir son sourire le plus avenant. L'inconnu le dévisagea un long moment, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle, pas avec ce ton là. Son attitude était étrange, un peu sur la défensive. Il ne lui sourit pas. En fait, il se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs. À ses yeux, Ven n'était pas plus qu'un fantôme un peu irritant. Ça ne le gêna même pas ; au contraire, il sourit plus grand, bien décidé à raviver les souvenirs de son interlocuteur.

— Je suis Ventus. Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'était rencontrés ici, il y a un moment.

L'autre serra les poings, sur le qui-vive.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ven.

Il ne répondit pas. Il le fixait, la nuque raide. Rien de plus. Le sourire de Ven disparut peu à peu. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que tout le monde lui en veuille à ce point ?

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans vraiment s'adresser à lui.

Il s'éloigna en jetant de temps à autres un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Attends.

Il s'arrêta net. L'inconnu le rejoignit, toujours un peu méfiant.

— Tu te souviens de moi ? dit Ven.

— ... Oui.

— Ah ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié.

L'autre se détendit un peu. Il haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ven.

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire dénué de joie.

— Mon Maître a oublié de me surveiller.

— Ton maître... ton maître de quoi ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Ven n'insista pas. Il était trop content que l'inconnu ait accepté de lui parler. Il partit s'asseoir sur le banc qu'il avait quitté. L'autre mit un moment avant de décider de se joindre à lui.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait encore. Un ciel d'apocalypse, pensa Ven. Il y aurait peut-être un orage.

— Tu en veux ?

Il lui présentait le sachet en papier en le secouant un peu. Son voisin ne se fit pas prier.

— Comment va _ton_ Maître ? demanda-t-il soudain, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Tu te souviens de ça ? s'étonna Ven.

— Je n'oublie rien.

Sa voix était glaciale.

— Mh, d'accord... Mon Maître... je suppose qu'il est un peu inquiet.

— Inquiet ?

— Ou en colère ? Je suis parti sans sa permission. Il a envoyé Aqua à ma recherche, mais...

L'inconnu grimaça. Étonné, Ventus haussa un sourcil.

— J'ai dit quelque chose ?

— Non, se reprit-il. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il mangeait sa viennoiserie en regardant le parc.

— Longue histoire, dit Ven.

L'autre sourcilla. Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

— Bon, d'accord. Euh... tu vois, Aqua et Terra – ce sont mes meilleurs amis – se sont disputés à cause de... je n'en sais rien, en fait. Terra est parti très loin, alors je l'ai suivi, mais Aqua veut absolument me ramener à la maison. Je les ai retrouvé au... enfin, loin d'ici, mais ils ont refusé que je continue avec eux. Ils sont repartis en essayant de m'obliger à rentrer. Ils me prennent vraiment pour un gamin.

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire moqueur.

— Ne le dis pas, le coupa Ven avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Tu _parles_ comme un gamin.

— Ne te moque pas de moi !

L'autre ricana. Un peu surpris, Ven sourit. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du banc, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

— Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom, avoua le porteur de Keyblade.

— Tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans ta mémoire.

— Hé ! Ça fait longtemps !

— Je n'ai pas oublié le tien.

— Je suis sûr que si.

— Je n'oublie rien. Jamais.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Ven s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Tu sais, cette fois-là, j'ai eu l'impression que... qu'on...

Comme l'inconnu ne réagissait pas, il ne termina pas sa phrase. À bien y penser, poser la question lui semblait privé, presque intime ; puisque l'autre ne l'avait pas reconnu et puisqu'il n'avait rien dit, Ven devait avoir simplement rêvé. Il se sentit rougir. Discuter avec l'emplissait d'une sensation étrange, c'était vrai, mais c'était à peine explicable. Dès lors, à quoi bon ouvrir la bouche ? Il le prendrait pour un fou.

Il partirait, comme Terra et Aqua.

Il exhala. Tant pis.

— Je finirai bien par les retrouver, dit-il pour lui-même.

— Qui ? demanda sèchement l'inconnu, irrité qu'on l'interrompe dans ses propres pensées.

— Terra, Aqua, et...

 _Et qui ?_ souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il baissa les yeux.

— ... et l'autre garçon, poursuivit-il tout de même à voix basse.

L'inconnu l'avait entendu. Il se mit à tousser.

— Quel autre garçon ? dit-il enfin, les sourcils froncés.

Un peu gêné, Ven s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vague impression, une silhouette anonyme dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage, ni la voix, quelqu'un qu'il aurait aussi bien pu inventer de lui-même. Il répondit, hésitant :

— Je, euh... j'en sais trop rien. J'en rêve, parfois. Je crois qu'on était amis, avant. Quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a aidé, il y a longtemps.

Plus seulement une impression, maintenant qu'il le disait à haute voix. Il regarda ses mains. Il ne vit pas l'autre serrer les dents.

— J'aimerais bien le revoir, lui confia Ven. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissé derrière.

L'inconnu se leva. Le regard qu'il lança à Ven était indéchiffrable. Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir gaffé quelque part.

— Attends, lui dit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Je viens de me souvenir... on est la prochaine fois, non ?

L'inconnu ne parut pas comprendre. Lui qui disait ne rien oublier...

— T'as dit qu'on pourrait être amis.

Il y eut un silence. Puis l'autre ricana méchamment, un rire glacé qui lui fit mal au cœur.

— Ça m'étonnerait, dit-il.

Et, comme il disait cela, un portail de ténèbres apparut derrière lui pour l'engloutir dans l'obscurité.

Ven resta figé de stupeur. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Il tressaillit. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un s'enfuir comme ça.

 _Le garçon masqué ? Impossible._

Encore un peu sonné, il appuya sur le morceau d'armure de son épaule. La Keyblade apparut dans sa main.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

* * *

 **Hihihi HAPPY VANVEN DAY comment ça y a pas de VanVen. Lol.**

 **J'posterai d'autres trucs dans la journée... peut-être... si j'ai le temps parce qu'en vrai j'ai rien foutu mdr.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! À jeudi pour le dernier PoV Vanitas, et puis on passe à des OS euh, genre pas séparés. Tu vois.**


	7. Unbreakable Chains

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : VanVen

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

 _UNBREAKABLE CHAINS_

— Comment s'appelle celui-ci ?

Vanitas renifla.

— Geôlier de fer II.

— Deux ?

— Il y en avait un autre.

Plus faible. Inutile.

— Tu comptes les lui envoyer ?

— Non.

— Aurais-tu pitié de tes adversaires ?

Vanitas se tourna face à Maître Xehanort. Ce dernier souriait.

— Il les tuerait, expliqua Vanitas en retournant à ses occupations.

— Ne les sous-estimerais-tu pas un peu trop ? Il me semble que tu as déjà essuyé quelques défaites.

 _Pas la peine de me le rappeler._

— De plus, continua Xehanort, quelle importance si la fille est vaincue ?

— Je me fiche de la fille.

— Espérons que tu ne t'en mordes pas les doigts. Je ne tolérerai aucun échec. Aucun, tu m'as compris ?

Il le savait. Intérieurement, il sourit ; qu'aurait pensé Xehanort s'il avait eu connaissance de sa rencontre avec Ven ? S'il avait su à quel point il avait été proche de désobéir aux ordres, à quel point il avait eu envie, un instant seulement, de mettre fin à tout ça d'un seul coup de Keyblade ? Si Mickey n'était pas intervenu, qu'aurait-il dit ?

 _J'aurais cessé d'avoir la moindre utilité._

Oui, il l'aurait tué. Et alors ?

Alors, rien. Ça les aurait arrangé tous les deux.

Un acte de pitié ? Il sourit.

— Arrête de rêvasser, ordonna Xehanort, et bats-moi cette si puissante créature de ton invention.

Il ne les avait pas inventées ; il les subissait, c'était tout. Il évita de lui répondre, néanmoins. Le temps n'était pas aux stupides actes de rébellion.

Il fit face au nescient. Xehanort ne le savait pas, mais il l'avait déjà combattu ; il s'était entraîné sur lui pendant des jours, apprivoisant la souffrance que lui causait chaque coup porté, chaque coup reçu.

Il n'eut aucun mal à l'éliminer. À l'assaut final, il ne broncha même pas. Des flots noirs s'écoulèrent au sol pour revenir à lui. Il pencha la tête.

Ça ne faisait plus si mal que ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Des félicitations ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre.

Quand il partit enfin, Xehanort ne le salua pas.

 _xxxxx_

Il rêvait. Pas un souvenir, cette fois, pas un cauchemar tiré d'une mémoire oubliée ; pas un des insupportables rappels de l'autre moitié de son cœur qui s'échinaient à lui signaler à quel point il était heureux et épanoui, entouré de ses deux horreurs d'amis. Non, un vrai rêve, comme en faisaient les gens normaux, des images et des sons sortis tout droit de son imagination.

Et ça ne faisait pas mal, pour une fois.

C'était... réconfortant. À nouveau, les douces effluves de la mélancolie l'enveloppèrent. Les moments où il n'était pas encore lui.

Il en aurait presque souri.

Dans son rêve, il se promenait sur une place dans une ville aux couleurs orange et rouge du soleil couchant. Il était seul, puis il ne l'était plus ; de l'autre côté de la place, un adolescent au visage familier le regardait approcher.

— Ventus, l'appela Vanitas.

Ventus ne bougea pas. Il attendit que Vanitas soit à sa hauteur pour ouvrir la bouche.

— Ven, corrigea-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ventus n'existe plus. Je ne peux pas garder le nom qu'elle nous a donné. Pas comme ça.

Ce disant, il baissait les yeux vers sa poitrine. Vanitas ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais un trou béait au niveau de son cœur, noir comme la nuit.

— Toi aussi, murmura Ven.

Il sursauta. Ven avait raison ; un autre trou s'ouvrait dans sa propre poitrine, aveuglant, cette fois. Il prit peur ; il voulut reculer, mais l'autre le retint par le bras. Il ne le serrait pas. Il disait :

— Ça ne fait pas mal.

Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était désagréable. Il ravala un sanglot.

— Tu pleures encore ? sourit Ven.

Le même sourire que celui qu'il lui avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Le même que celui qu'il adressait à ses amis.

— Il cherche ce qu'il a perdu, dit-il à propos de son cœur. Vanitas, est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

Il aurait voulu l'insulter, le frapper, même, pourtant toute sa colère s'était évanouie, hors d'atteinte, et il ne fut capable que de répondre d'une voix faible :

— Parfois.

— Souvent ?

— Parfois. Oui, souvent.

— Ça me manque, des fois. (Il regardait le ciel.) Cet endroit, tu sais. À toi aussi ?

— Un peu. Pas vraiment.

— Vanitas...

— Quoi ?

— On devrait s'en aller. Rien que tous les deux.

Vanitas recula encore. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Non, impossible. Il n'avait pas peur de Ven. Il le détestait. Rien de plus.

— Aller où ? demanda-t-il à contrecœur.

— Quelque part où personne ne nous trouvera plus.

— Ce genre d'endroit n'existe pas.

— Aux Îles du Destin. C'est un bel endroit. La mer à perte de vue. Tu as déjà vu la mer, Vanitas ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre que les terres arides de la nécropole.

Ou peut-être que si.

— C'est magnifique, reprit Ven. Il y a du sable partout. C'est calme. Le lieu idéal pour passer quelques instants de paix.

— On croirait entendre Xehanort.

Il éclata de rire. Ça le tua un peu.

— Xehanort n'est pas là. Viens.

Et il lui tendit la main, un sourire sur le visage, prêt à partir avec lui.

Il rêvait.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-il à mi-voix.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ven.

— Parce que je...

 _... te hais._

Mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Il recula d'un pas. Ven sourit si bien qu'il en ferma presque les yeux.

— C'est d'accord. Mais réfléchis-y, hein ? Pour la prochaine fois.

— Celle où on sera amis ?

— Oui. Celle où nous l'accompagnerons dans un autre monde.

— Nous ?

— Toi et moi.

Puis, lentement, Ven avança vers lui. Incapable de se mouvoir, Vanitas ne réagit pas. Son cœur absent battait trop fort. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais c'était impossible.

— Toi..., répéta Ven en approchant ses mains de son visage.

Elles lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il ne hurla pas.

— ... _et_ moi.

Il posa les lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, presque tendrement, pour finir par s'en éloigner avec un nouveau sourire, un sourire qui le fit horriblement espérer, qui réduisait petit à petit le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Dans celle de Ven.

— Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi, dit ce dernier. Nous sommes...

— Aussi différents que deux personnes puissent l'être, l'interrompit une voix dans le dos de Vanitas. Il est humain. Tu es une abomination.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard hideux de Xehanort, pas même dans un rêve.

— Une abomination..., murmura Ven.

 _Non._

— Je ne...

Les mains de son Maître se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il se mit à trembler.

— Obscène, commenta Xehanort.

— Je... j'ai...

— Je suis une... abomination...? dit Ven, les mains sur la tête.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux. Xehanort éclata de rire.

— Tu as une sacrée imagination, Vanitas, dit-il. Très mignon, si ce n'était pas aussi sordide.

Ven s'écroula. Il suppliait.

— Maître, disait-il à voix basse, Maître, s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas assez fort...

— Tu te souviens de ça ? s'étonna Xehanort. Tu n'étais même pas encore né.

 _Je veux juste me réveiller. J'étais en train de rêver, alors pourquoi... ?_

— Regarde-le, continua-t-il. Ce garçon n'existe pas. Tu ne le reverras plus.

— Mais...

— Tu luttes encore ? Voyons, Vanitas. Tu as suffisamment grandi pour savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Il ne voulait plus le savoir. Il préférait rester là à écouter parler les illusions. Il préférait rester dans la Cité du Crépuscule à attendre des prochaines fois qui ne viendraient jamais. À attendre des rencontres qui ne se produiraient pas.

Xehanort lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Il ne voudra jamais de toi. Il hait les ténèbres plus que tout. C'est pour cela que tu es ici aujourd'hui. Pas à cause de sa faiblesse, Vanitas : à cause d'un cœur trop vertueux pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'idée d'effleurer les ténèbres. Tu le sais déjà. Et tu sais quel est le seul moyen de l'obliger à t'accepter. Car il finira par le faire. Il est presque assez fort.

— La χ-blade...

— La χ-blade.

 _Oui, c'est vrai. Le seul moyen. Le seul..._

Le crépuscule disparut, suivi de près par Ven et Xehanort, et Vanitas se retrouva seul dans le noir, seul avec ses pensées, seul, comme toujours.

 _La χ-blade. La χ-blade. La χ-blade._

 _Parce qu'il m'a laissé derrière. Parce qu'il me hait autant que je le hais, moi._

 _Les Ténèbres et la Lumière ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre, jamais._

 _Jamais._

 _xxxxx_

Il s'éveilla. Maître Xehanort regardait le ciel, les bras dans le dos.

— Commençons, dit-il.

Ils commencèrent.

* * *

 **Le prochain, c'est post BBS. Enfin, vaguement.**

 **Allez, à lundi ! Merci pour votre lecture et tout et tout, vous êtes cools.**


	8. Destiny's Union

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : VanVen

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, cœur sur vous.

* * *

 _Destiny's Union_

Ténèbres. Ténèbres. Ténèbres.

Partout, toujours. Un cycle sans fin. Il était tombé ; il ne se relèverait plus.

Il faisait noir. Trop noir.

Non, pas trop. Jamais trop pour lui. Qui était-il, encore ? Quelqu'un... quelque chose. Issu des Ténèbres. _Né de la cendre, retourne à la poussière._ Quelque chose comme ça – non ?

Retourné aux Ténèbres.

Mais il était toujours là.

 _Non. Non, non non... j'ai tout fait comme il fallait. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il aurait dû disparaître. Il aurait dû être annihilé. La χ-blade avait été un échec. Son cœur, définitivement détruit. Ven en avait décidé ainsi.

 _Ventus_ en avait décidé ainsi ?

Quelle cause vaudrait de détruire son propre cœur ? Ah, oui.

 _Il hait les ténèbres plus que tout. C'est pour cela que tu es ici aujourd'hui._

Si seulement, si seulement il pouvait se séparer de cette voix-là, si seulement il pouvait la brûler vive, voir ses cendres s'envoler pour ne plus jamais revenir. Si seulement il pouvait percer les Ténèbres et disparaître avec elles. S'effriter comme la χ-blade l'avait fait. La seule union possible. Destinée à échouer.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il cru ?

S'il mourrait maintenant, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. (Il l'aurait mérité.)

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ?

Détruire son cœur. Détruire leur cœur.

Mais il existait encore. Au milieu des Ténèbres. Il existait, il se souvenait, il _pensait_. Était-ce sa punition ? Garder sa conscience corrompue avec lui pour l'éternité ? Se battre avec des émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par exploser ?

La nécropole était ici, pas ailleurs.

 _J'aurais préféré ne plus exister._

Forger la χ-blade avait été une erreur. Une erreur monumentale.

La pire qu'il ait jamais commise.

La deuxième avait été de continuer à espérer.

On l'avait manipulé comme un pantin sans vie. Les paroles murmurées au creux de son oreille l'avaient guidé sur le chemin de la destruction. Non, pas la destruction. Le néant.

Il n'avait même plus le droit de pleurer.

Xehanort l'avait peut-être manipulé, lui comme tous les autres, tous ceux de qui il se sentait supérieur – comme il avait eu tort ! –, mais il était tombé dans son piège sans un regard en arrière, sans un remord, sans un seul instant de clairvoyance.

Xehanort.

La χ-blade.

Maître Xehanort. Il se souvint.

Des journées entières passées seul dans la nécropole à attendre que le temps s'écoule. De la vie de Ven au fond de ses rêves. De la façon dont l'homme en avait profité pour attiser sa haine. Des longues heures « d'entraînement » qui s'étaient révélées plus proches de la torture que de l'apprentissage lent et dépourvu de cris d'agonie auquel avait droit l'autre moitié de son cœur.

 _Il n'y en a que pour tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Que pour eux. Toujours pour eux. Terra et Aqua m'ont consolé. Terra et Aqua m'ont rassuré. Terra et Aqua m'ont entraîné. Terra et Aqua se sont occupés de moi. Terra et Aqua m'aiment. Et je les aime aussi._

Une question.

 _Qui m'aimera, moi ?_

Personne. Jamais. Plus maintenant.

Les hommes n'aiment pas les abominations. Ils les tuent ou les enferment dans des cages sous les rires de leurs congénères.

La Lumière n'aime pas les Ténèbres. Elle les rejette le plus loin possible en priant pour qu'elles tombent dans l'oubli. Il était tombé.

Personne n'avait jamais eu pitié. Pas un instant.

(Mais il était toujours là.)

Il avait serré les dents, il avait supporté, il avait suivi les ordres (il les avait parfois enfreints). Une fois, une seule fois, il avait cru – mais Xehanort était là, il était toujours là et, enfin, il l'avait ramené à la réalité, au monde terrifiant du dehors, au vrai visage du désespoir.

 _On devrait s'en aller. Rien que tous les deux._

C'était un rêve, et c'était plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

Parce que Ventus haïssait les Ténèbres. Il avait préféré briser son propre cœur plutôt que d'y céder. De la faiblesse ? Xehanort avait menti. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

(Mais il était encore là...)

Xehanort.

Combien de fois l'avait-il brisé ?

Parmi toutes les émotions qui l'enchaînaient aux Ténèbres, une lui caressa le visage, la seule importante, la dernière possible, celle qu'il avait nourrie jour après jour, minute après minute.

 _Je le hais._

Non.

 _Je le_ hais _._

Il suffoquait. Il pleurait. Il hurlait.

 _Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais !_

Il n'avait pas disparu. Il était toujours là. Il trouverait un moyen de sortir des Ténèbres. Un moyen de les prendre avec lui. Il recevrait toute la négativité du monde. Il créerait le nescient le plus puissant jamais créé.

Après ça, il mourrait peut-être, mais quelle importance ? Il n'était même pas supposé exister. Le cœur qui l'avait accueilli autrefois s'était changé en fumée. Il l'avait chassé pour toujours –

(Mais il était toujours là, non ? Non ? Pourquoi ?)

Il s'éveillerait pour tuer Xehanort.

Le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus trace de lui dans l'univers tout entier.

On oublierait jusqu'à son existence.

 _Le tuer. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le tuerai._

— Non.

Il aurait eu envie de rire. Il pleurait, pourtant. Il riait en même temps.

— Non ? répéta-t-il, et sa voix lui sembla lointaine, si lointaine, si brisée qu'il ferma les yeux en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à l'entendre à nouveau.

— Non.

Était- _il_ en colère ?

Vanitas éclata de rire, cette fois. Quelle raison avait-il de se retenir ? Il n'était nulle part. Il existait à peine.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il au vide.

Le vide lui répondit :

— Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Il _était_ en colère.

Il était devant lui, debout, sa Keyblade à la main. Il la tenait à l'envers. Vanitas l'avait remarqué la première fois. Pourquoi la tenir comme ça ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il devait faire des mouvements plus grands. Ça demandait plus d'énergie. Son Maître ne lui avait-il pas appris ça ?

Soudain, il avait sa propre Keyblade dans la main, et, la rage au cœur, il se jeta sur lui.

— Je ne te laisserai pas faire, insista Ven.

Il para la première attaque sans sourciller. Il ne souriait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment souri – pas en sachant à qui il l'adressait.

— Je vais le tuer.

— Non.

— Tais-toi !

Il se tut. Vanitas l'attaqua encore et encore, mais sa Keyblade ne trouvait jamais sa cible. Elle tombait en morceau, elle aussi – comme la χ-blade, comme ses espoirs.

Puis, Ven leva son arme et l'abattit sur lui avec plus de violence que Xehanort n'en avait jamais usé à son encontre. Il s'effondra. Se remit à pleurer.

— Tout est de sa faute, murmura-t-il.

Il s'enroula sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés jusqu'à sa poitrine, imitant la position de sa naissance, le moment où tout avait basculé.

Son étreinte ne dégageait aucune chaleur, aucun réconfort.

Le temps passait ou ne passait pas. Il essaya de compter. Il perdit le fil au bout de dix. Il ricana encore – Ven ne répondit rien.

Il était en colère, oui. Contre lui ?

 _Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est_ sa _faute. Leur faute à tous._

Ven l'enjambait. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, dit Vanitas.

Ven ne l'écouta pas. Il était dans son cœur, après tout. Il écrivait toutes les règles. Qui était Vanitas pour lui donner des ordres ? Il avait perdu le droit d'ouvrir la bouche bien longtemps auparavant.

— Laisse-moi...

Ven se coucha sur le côté, comme lui, et ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine, comme lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, parfait miroir de celui qu'il était ou avait été. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, dans le noir. Comment était-il seulement capable de les voir ?

— Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais, dit l' _autre_ d'une voix comme amortie par l'épaisseur des Ténèbres. Je devrais te haïr.

Ne le haïssait-il pas déjà ? Ne l'avait-il pas haï le jour même de sa naissance – non, bien avant ça, quand il avait refusé d'user des Ténèbres pour protéger sa vie ?

— Je devrais te haïr, répéta-t-il.

Ça faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal, encore plus que la solitude, encore plus que les années passées avec Xehanort, encore plus que les rêves de bonheur et les souvenirs d'angoisses indicibles.

— Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il en y mettant toute sa haine, toute son amertume et son aigreur, en essayant de faire mal, lui aussi, mais il n'y parvint pas, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

— J'ai rêvé de toi. Toi aussi ?

 _Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne me parle pas de ça ! Je ne suis plus là, tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne devrais même pas t'entendre !_

Son visage était si proche, si proche qu'il pouvait y voir tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas y voir, le dégoût, la colère et, pire que tout, la pitié répugnante de ceux qui avaient le loisir de la ressentir quand bon leur semblait.

— C'était horrible, dit Vanitas, et sa voix était faible et pathétique, la voix d'un enfant minuscule qui racontait ses cauchemars de monstres aux yeux jaunes à une gardienne disparue. Tu l'as fait exprès.

Ven restait silencieux. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

 _Arrête ça !_

— Le garçon masqué. L'inconnu du parc. L'autre garçon. Vanitas.

 _Tu as oublié Ventus._

Il rit encore. Ven ne riait pas.

— Tu m'as menti.

Quel étrange reproche.

— Tout le monde ment, répondit Vanitas. Il m'a menti. Tu m'as menti.

 _Tout ira bien._ Elle aussi.

— Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

— Tu m'as fait voir des émotions impossibles. Tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais être comme toi.

— Comme moi ?

— Que je pouvais voir la Lumière. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Il n'avait jamais pu. Un mirage parmi d'autres. Ven l'observait sans ciller. Encore.

— On aurait pu être amis, chuchota-t-il si bas que Vanitas ne l'aurait d'ordinaire pas entendu – mais le silence était tel, ici, que chaque souffle résonnait comme le craquement du tonnerre un soir d'orage.

— Non.

— On aurait pu être amis.

 _Non ! Non, on n'aurait jamais pu, c'était perdu d'avance, c'était..._

— Je t'ai..., commença Ven.

Ses doigts s'approchèrent de son visage avec une lenteur irréelle, suffocante, imparable.

 _Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi tout seul, laisse-moi..._

— ... laissé derrière. Je t'ai laissé... derrière. Je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa main effleura sa joue dans une caresse d'une douceur terrible et sans fin.

(Comme dans son rêve...)

Et il était heureux.

Il était si heureux que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Ça lui donnait envie de le haïr plus encore, de lui faire regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici, d'avoir osé _croire_ , oser _espérer_ que...

— Je suis si... fatigué..., poursuivit Ven.

Si fatigué.

Sa voix se perdait dans le lointain.

 _Si fatigué..._

— La prochaine fois... on sera amis... pas vrai ? Aqua... Terra... toi et... et... m...

Si fatigué.

Une main dans la sienne, soudain. Juste entre eux deux. Quelque chose de froid, aussi.

— La prochaine...

Les yeux bleus disparurent derrière des paupières vaincues par le sommeil implacable qui s'abattait au milieu du néant.

Quelque chose de froid.

Il voulait fermer les yeux. Il faillit céder. C'est alors qu'il la vit, juste là, entre leur deux mains, unissant deux destins à jamais séparés, à jamais liés, peut-être.

L'éclaireuse.

Une voix dans la nuit.

Ses paupières se refermèrent. Il sentait les doigts de Ven toucher les siens. Ses émotions le quitter une à une.

Le sommeil, enfin. Enfin.

 _xxxxx_

On ne va pas être séparés, hein ? demanda l'enfant d'une voix faible, quelque part au fin fond d'un rêve.

Elle sourit. Elle pleurait, peut-être.

Non, répondit-elle. Non, bien sûr que non.

* * *

(Ai-je fait d'Ignis une _éclaireuse_ juste pour cette phrase ? Oui.)

Spoiler alert : ceci est l'OS que j'ai préféré écrire de ce recueil, adieu.

C'est donc l'avant-dernier de cette série. À jeudi pour le dernier ! Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews encore :) Je vous aime, cœur cœur.


	9. Sunset Horizon

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc.

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : VanVen ;)))))

Merci à **Jaymey** pour le proofreading lul. Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, cœur sur vous.

Notez que le titre de cet OS n'est pas une musique de BBS mais de KHII. Lol. Fun fact adieu. Aussi j'update aujourd'hui car pas le temps demain. :')

Merci à **Rosalie24** , **Rin-BlackRabbit** , **Amestri** , **Music-Stars** et **Dracodemon** pour leurs revieeews. Je vous aime, prenez ce coeur : ❤

* * *

 _Sunset Horizon_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Une drôle de sensation de chaleur sur ses lèvres. Il les effleura du bout du doigt. Frémit.

Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il faisait clair ici, un peu trop même. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose. _Trop de lumière ?_ Un sourire – c'était presque drôle.

Il se leva en dépit de la fatigue qui cherchait à le ramener dans ses bras. Il trébucha une fois. Pas plus.

La porte, d'une blancheur éclatante, était entrouverte. Son cœur tressaillit. Non, il avait tort ; il avait connu cet endroit. Dans une vie précédente, peut-être. Un million d'années plus tôt.

Sa main trouva le chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux.

Le manque était toujours là. Un vieil ami, depuis le temps. Malgré tout, il n'était pas certain d'être heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ; si le manque était revenu, où était parti ce qui lui faisait défaut ?

 _Ses lèvres._

Mais non, voyons.

Il avança prudemment pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. En fait, il était étonné de savoir marcher. La sensation n'aurait pas été différente s'il avait dormi pendant dix ans.

Il sortit de la salle blanche pour ne trouver qu'un palier à peine différent. Quelqu'un était passé, pourtant ; à nouveau, la porte d'en face était entrouverte, l'invitant à le suivre dans cet endroit inconnu sans regarder derrière lui.

Et, ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent, mais il décida de suivre la piste sans se poser plus de question.

Il sut rapidement qu'il avait eu raison.

D'un coup, le décor n'était plus blanc mais rouge et or, et le palier laissait place à la rue déserte d'une ville chaleureuse, une ville qu'il connaissait aussi.

La Cité du Crépuscule.

Involontairement, il sourit. Il savait exactement où aller.

 _xxxxx_

Ses souvenirs disloqués avaient cessé de flotter. Il les voyait, désormais, connaissait chacun d'entre eux ; ceux de sa vie avec Eraqus l'emplissaient de joie et de mélancolie, ceux de son départ de peine et d'amertume. Il les connaissait déjà, les avait revu mille fois et les gardait précautionneusement au fond de son cœur, là où le sourire d'Aqua et de Terra ne serait pas perdu ; c'était sa vie, son existence, celle, en tout cas, sur laquelle il s'était reposée durant les quatre dernières années.

Mais ces souvenirs n'étaient plus les seuls, désormais. Il y en avait d'autres. De nouveaux.

Une jeune femme qui le serrait contre son cœur et lui racontait des histoires sur les mondes dans le soleil couchant. Un manoir attaqué par une armée de sans-cœurs. Ça faisait mal, parfois. Pas trop. Les années avaient passées depuis. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

Il se rappelait de Maître Ixen, la vieille femme qui l'avait la première conduit jusqu'à Xehanort, celle qui avait, d'une certaine façon, scellé son destin. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Eraqus n'en avait jamais parlé.

— Morte, lâcha une voix non loin de lui. Quelques jours après...

Il hésita.

 _Tu peux le dire. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici._

— Après... après notre arrivée, articula Vanitas comme si les mots lui brûlaient la langue.

Ven lui sourit. Il s'installa à ses côté, les jambes pendues dans le vide.

— Je savais que je te trouverais ici, déclara Ven. Quand est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

— Elle allait finir par savoir, pour le Manoir. Il s'en est juste débarrassé avant.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— J'ai deviné.

Ven se pencha un peu en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le ciel exempt de nuages.

D'autres souvenirs s'étaient imbriqués dans les siens, pendant son sommeil. Des émotions terriblement familières. Il se demanda si Vanitas _savait_ , lui aussi. Sans doute.

Non, corrigea-t-il, Vanitas avait toujours su.

— Nous revoilà rien que tous les deux, dit-il.

 _Comme avant._

Vanitas ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il regardait la place de la gare en fronçant les sourcils. Sans l'avouer, Ven se sentait un peu gêné. Il passa une main sur son cou.

— Vanitas...

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, réagit immédiatement l'intéressé.

Ven lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Et comment je suis supposé t'appeler ?

La réponse se lisait au fond de son regard. Ven détourna les yeux.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— Ventus est mort. Définitivement.

Le ton était sans appel. Il avait pris cette décision il y a un moment déjà.

— Vraiment ? Qui es-tu, dans ce cas ?

— Ven. Juste Ven.

— Ven, hein ?

Il ricana.

— C'est drôle ? demanda Ven.

— Un peu. C'est stupide.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question. Pourquoi pas Vanitas ?

— Je déteste ce nom.

— Il n'est pas si terrible.

— Tu sais qui me l'a donné.

— Maître... non, Xehanort n'a plus d'importance. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on m'appelle Ventus à nouveau, parce que ce n'est pas simplement à moi qu'on a donné ce nom. C'était injuste, c'est tout.

— Ridicule, cracha Vanitas, ou qu'importait son nom.

Ven se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue. L'équilibre entre eux existait mais il était plus fragile que du cristal et risquait de se briser au moindre faux pas. Il en avait peur. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau.

— On te trouvera quelque chose d'autre, alors, proposa-t-il d'un ton léger.

Mais en lui, il pensait : _je continuerai à le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu l'apprivoises, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache du sens que Xehanort lui a donné pour s'en trouver un nouveau._

Il finirait bien par le lui faire aimer.

— Vanitas.

— Arrête, siffla celui-ci entre ses dents.

Il obéit. Pour l'instant, du moins. Vanitas lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Souhaitait-il qu'il s'en aille ?

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de le voir quitter les lieux s'il ne maintenait pas un semblant de conversation.

Quelque chose de réel entre eux.

Par chance, Vanitas considéra sincèrement la question. Il épousseta la brique rouge de la main.

— Dans quelque chose qui ressemble à la Cité du Crépuscule, répondit-il.

— Mais nous n'y sommes pas.

— J'en sais rien.

— Tu crois qu'on rêve ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

— Peut-être.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'entendre cette proposition. Ven porta inconsciemment la main jusqu'à sa bouche. Il avait déjà rêvé de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il s'y était vu.

Non, Vanitas l'y avait vu.

Étonnant de constater comme les souvenirs se mélangeaient vite les uns aux autres. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais c'était comme ça, de toute façon. Y réfléchir n'y changerait pas grand chose.

Il se demanda si Vanitas pensait à la même chose que lui, en ce moment. Curieusement, cette pensée le mortifia. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Tu es retourné à la Contrée du Départ, prononça-t-il lentement. Pourquoi ?

Vanitas ne réagit pas. Ven soupira.

— Tu attendais « la prochaine fois » ?

— Tais-toi.

Il obéit. Le silence lui sembla durer une éternité. Encore une fois, ce fut lui qui le brisa le premier.

— Dis... tu crois que c'est impossible, maintenant ? Qu'on ne pourra jamais devenir amis ?

L'autre ne le regardait pas.

— Je m'en fiche, dit-il. J'en sais rien.

— On est tous seuls, ici. On finira bien par s'entendre, hein ?

La note d'espoir qui teintait sa voix n'échappa pas à Vanitas. Celui-ci grimaça.

— J'en doute.

Ven baissa les yeux. C'était peut-être perdu d'avance. Ils étaient plus différents que deux parfaits étrangers pouvaient l'être. Ven en était d'autant plus sûr maintenant qu'il avait, le temps d'une minute, partagé une complète compréhension de sa part de ténèbres, maintenant qu'il avait vu ses souvenirs, éprouvé ses émotions comme il les avait lui-même vécues.

— Qui voudrait s'entendre avec un crétin comme toi ?

Le ton était un peu hésitant, un peu moqueur – pourtant, il lui transperça le cœur comme rien d'autre auparavant. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement. Il interpréta ça comme de la joie, une joie qu'il n'avait même pas espéré ressentir.

Vanitas aussi avait vu ses souvenirs, finalement. Il savait comment se taquinaient les amis. Ven laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, répliqua-t-il.

Vanitas ne savait même pas comment réagir. Il le voyait sur son visage. Ven s'approcha un peu de lui, et il ne s'éloigna pas.

— Tu m'as pardonné ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Vanitas évitait toujours son regard. Il répondit :

— Jamais.

— Je t'ai pardonné.

Il vit son voisin tressaillir. Il aurait voulu le rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il savait déjà que c'était sans espoir. Personne n'avait jamais rassuré Vanitas. Il croirait qu'il se moquait de lui. Il finirait sur la défensive, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

— Tu mens, dit Vanitas à voix basse.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tenta-t-il. C'était Xehanort.

 _Je finirai par le tuer._

Il l'avait entendu aussi clairement que s'il avait parlé dans sa propre tête. Ce brusque accès de haine lui fit peur. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

— On sortira d'ici, un jour. On trouvera un moyen.

 _Mais je ne te laisserai pas le tuer, Vanitas._

Et, ailleurs, une autre voix tentatrice chuchotait, terriblement attirante : _je m'en chargerai moi-même._

Son voisin eut un sourire.

 _Il a entendu ça...?_

Non, impossible. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée ridicule. Ils avaient du temps. Sa haine pour Xehanort finirait par décroître et s'effacer.

 _Tu n'es plus là-bas. Tu n'en as plus besoin._

— On sortira, reprit-il, et je retrouverai Aqua et Terra.

Pour le coup, Vanitas ricana vraiment. Oh, il savait ce qu'il en pensait. Il les haïssait, eux aussi. Il était convaincu qu'ils étaient perdus à jamais.

Mais l'éclaireuse dans la poche de Ven lui promettait le contraire. Alors il sourit aussi.

— On sera tous ensemble, tous les quatre.

— C'est peine perdue.

— Tu crois ?

La réponse était évidente. Ven baissa les yeux.

— Je suis triste qu'on ne se soit pas connus plus tôt.

S'il avait su, s'il l'avait appris, tout aurait été tellement différent. Vanitas aussi aurait pu profiter de l'enseignement de Maître Eraqus. De la vie à laquelle il avait été obligé d'assister, simple spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre dont les acteurs n'auraient eu aucune conscience de leur public. S'ils l'avaient vécue ensemble...

— J'aurais préféré qu'on ne se connaisse pas du tout, dit Vanitas.

Pourtant, il mentait ; ça, Ven ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il connaissait ses moindres désirs. Ses plus minces espoirs. Il ne les avait pas oubliés – il ne les oublierait plus.

— J'entends ce que tu penses, répondit-il avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

— T'entends rien du tout, répliqua Vanitas.

Alors Ven se releva sous le regard indécis de son interlocuteur puis le contourna pour s'agenouiller derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Il s'interrompit quand Ven commença à lui parler à l'oreille.

— Je ne le laisserai plus jamais nous faire du mal, glissa-t-il avec douceur.

 _Je te connais, Vanitas. Je sais exactement ce que tu veux entendre. Ce que tu n'avoueras jamais espérer. Je sais. Tu t'en doutes, non ?_

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne se dégageait ni n'ouvrait la bouche.

— Je sais qui tu es. Tu n'es pas moi.

Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit se tendre un peu. Il sourit. Approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

— On devrait s'en aller, rien que tous les deux. Quelque part où personne ne nous trouvera plus.

Vanitas frissonnait, maintenant.

— On pourrait rester ici. Juste toi et moi.

Ou il sanglotait peut-être ?

Son propre cœur battait trop vite pour qu'il l'ignore. Il aurait dû se détacher, il le savait, mais ses désirs à lui étaient proprement égoïstes et, pour une fois, il avait l'intention de s'y plier jusqu'à atteindre les limites du supportable, s'il le fallait.

— Je fais partie de toi, continua-t-il, et sa propre voix tremblait, à présent. Mais tu fais également partie de moi. On est ensemble, non ? Pourquoi ne pas rester comme ça ?

Et, comme il prononçait ces mots, il enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Vanitas et attendit, attendit un long moment que des mains viennent rejoindre les siennes, d'abord lentes, timides, jusqu'à s'y accrocher avec désespoir et angoisse.

— Je n'irai nulle part, dit doucement Ven.

Son souffle chatouillait peut-être la peau de l'autre garçon, mais il n'en montrait rien. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans même échanger un regard, à savourer un contact anonyme sans l'être.

Enfin, Ven le relâcha et se recula un peu.

— Vanitas, souffla-t-il.

Il s'essuyait le visage en silence. Ven sourit.

— Vanitas, dit-il encore.

 _Je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes._

— Vani...

— Ça va, j'ai compris, marmonna celui-ci.

Ven haussa les épaules.

— On a beaucoup de temps devant nous. Tu veux qu'on aille explorer les lieux ?

Le Manoir serait peut-être là, quelque part. Il voyait le circuit du tram d'ici. Vanitas bâilla.

— Sans moi, répondit-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— On va avoir des mois pour le faire.

— Peut-être pas.

— Peut-être que si.

— Si tu le dis.

Il s'étira. Ses jambes ne lui faisaient déjà plus mal.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à Vanitas. Ce dernier détaillait sa main droite comme s'il venait d'y découvrir un trésor perdu. Ven résista à l'idée de se moquer de lui.

Il avait raison, après tout. Il aurait le temps de le faire plus tard.

De lui apprendre à lui parler comme on parlait à un ami.

Un court instant, il se demanda si Vanitas était encore capable d'invoquer ses nescients et de les déployer à travers le monde. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question. Il finirait bien par le savoir.

Cette question en amena une autre. Il tendit la main droite devant lui en retenant son souffle. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque la Keyblade apparut dans un rai de lumière.

— Quel gamin, maugréa Vanitas qui avait sursauté.

— « Grandis un peu », c'est ça ?

— La ferme.

— Tu peux toujours rêver. Hé, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Il faisait tournoyer son arme dans sa paume. Vanitas haussa les sourcils.

— Sérieusement ?

— On a beaucoup de temps devant nous. Et personne pour nous forcer à le faire. La place des fêtes est vide, non ? C'est l'occasion rêvée.

Vanitas considéra la proposition un moment.

— Très bien, dit-il. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand je te ferai mal.

— Tu te penses encore meilleur que moi ? Incroyable.

Vanitas lui sourit effrontément. C'était le premier qu'il lui faisait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Le cœur de Ven accéléra aussitôt.

 _Quel imbécile_ , se morigéna-t-il.

— Tu ne rigoleras plus quand je t'aurai massacré, le provoqua-t-il à haute voix dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance.

Il y parvint sans trop de mal. Alors que Vanitas se relevait enfin, Ven lui tourna le dos. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand la voix de l'autre adolescent lui intima de stopper net.

— Attends, lui disait-il.

Il fit demi-tour, un peu intrigué.

— Quoi ?

Soudain, Vanitas était juste devant lui, beaucoup plus près que ne l'exigeait la bienséance ; son cœur s'emballa à nouveau mais, cette fois, il n'y pensa même pas.

— Qu...

Les lèvres de Vanitas se posèrent sur les siennes avec une brusquerie teintée de maladresse qui le laissa pantois.

Il rougit furieusement, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Vanitas n'essayait même pas de croiser son regard. Ven relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait involontairement retenue.

— Regarde-moi, au moins, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop basse.

— Mmh, impossible, répondit Vanitas.

Ven eut un rire nerveux.

— Allez, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, plaisanta-t-il en espérant vaincre l'embarras qui le dévorait peu à peu.

— Par pitié, tais-toi.

— C'est la quoi ? Troisième ? Bon, pas pour _moi_ , mais...

— La ferme !

Lui aussi avait attrapé des rougeurs, constata Ven avec plaisir. Il secoua la tête et croisa les bras derrière la nuque.

— Quel gamin. Voyons, Vanitas, grandis un peu. C'était juste un malheureux petit...

Deux mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche et, enfin, les yeux dorés de son vis-à-vis rencontrèrent les siens. Il ne put retenir un gloussement.

— OK, d'accord, céda-t-il quand il lui laissa enfin le loisir de respirer. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée. Je la fermerai seulement si tu arrives en premier à la place des fêtes.

— Va mourir, siffla Vanitas.

— Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Puis il fit volte-face pour dévaler les escaliers de la tour de l'horloge sans attendre que son adversaire soit seulement prêt à partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil en haut lorsqu'il arriva sur la place de la gare. Un portail de ténèbres disparaissait dans les airs.

— Quel tricheur ! cria-t-il sans savoir s'il l'entendait.

Puis il éclata de rire et reprit sa course à travers les rues de la ville fantôme.

* * *

 **My babies deserve their happy ending.**

 **Ensuite ils restèrent dans le manoir oblivion pour 200 ans et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (des nescients et des simili abandonnés, oui).**

 **Voilàà, c'est la fin de ce recueil-fanfic chelou. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, en tout cas. :3**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture ! Gros kiss, la prochaine fois qu'on se revoit en canon ce sera pour genre une fanfic angst af parce que ma catégorie « trucs canons » n'est remplie que de ce genre de choses. Whoops.**


End file.
